ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Playable Characters Villains *Big Bad Wolf *Big Bad Wolf (House of Mouse) *Mad Doctor *Louie The Mountain Lion *Louie The Monutain Lion (House of Mouse) *Fat Cat *Fat Cat (DuckTales) (2017) *Wart and Meps *Wart and Meps (DuckTales) (2017) *Merlock *Flintheart Glomgold *Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) *Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) (2017) *Negaduck *Negaduck (DuckTales) (2017) *Darkwarrior Duck *Megavolt *Megavolt (DuckTales) (2017) *Bushroot *Bushroot (DuckTales) (2017) *Quackerjack *Quackerjack (DuckTales) (2017) *The Liquidator *The Liquidator (DuckTales) (2017) *Steelbeak *Steelbeak (DuckTales) (2017) *Phantom Blot *Phantom Blot (House of Mouse) *Professor Moliarty *Splatter Phoenix *Big Cheese *Emil Eagle *Ammonia Pine *Tuskernini *Jambalaya Jake *Lilliput Gooney *Paddywhack *Major Trenchrot *Camille Chameleon *Jock Newbody *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bolba *Inquinator *Anti-Launchpad McQuack *Anti-Herb Muddlefoot *Anti-Binkie Muddlefoot *Anti-Honker Muddlefoot *Magica De Spell *Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Magica De Spell (DuckTales) (2017) *Beagle Boys *Spud and Wally *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *Leopold the Horrible *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Br'er Fox *Br'er Fox (House of Mouse) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Bear (House of Mouse) *Luxu *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Dmeyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Evil Queen *Evil Queen (House of Mouse) *Evil Queen (Kingdom Hearts) *Old Hag Evil Queen *Old Hag Evil Queen (House Of Mouse) *Old Hag Evil Queen (Kingdom Hearts) *Magic Mirror *Magic Mirror (House of Mouse) *Magic Mirror (Kingdom Hearts) *Vultures *Stromboli *Stromboli (House of Mouse) *Coachman *Coachman (House of Mouse) *Lampwick *Lampwick (House of Mouse) *Chernabog *Chernabog (House of Mouse) *Chernabog (Kingdom Hearts) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *V.A. Vandevere *Young Ronno *Young Ronno (House of Mouse) *Adult Ronno *Adult Ronno (House of Mouse) *Headless Horseman *Headless Horseman (House of Mouse) *Lady Tremaine *Lady Tremaine (2015) *Lady Tremaine (House of Mouse) *Lady Tremaine (Kingdom Hearts) *Drizella Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine (2015) *Drizella Tremaine (House of Mouse) *Drizella Tremaine (Kingdom Hearts) *Lucifer *Lucifer (2015) *Lucifer (House of Mouse) *Lucifer (Kingdom Hearts) *The Grand Duke (2015) *Queen of Hearts *Queen of Hearts (House of Mouse) *Queen of Hearts (Kingdom Hearts) *King of Hearts *King of Hearts (House of Mouse) *The Walrus and The Carpenter *The Walrus and The Carpenter (House of Mouse) *Captain Hook *Captain Hook (House of Mouse) *Captain Hook (Kingdom Hearts) *Mr. Smee *Mr. Smee (House of Mouse) *Mr. Smee (Kingdom Hearts) *The Rat *Si and Am *Si and Am (House of Mouse) *Si and Am (2019) *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Reggie *Otis *Maleficent *Maleficent (House of Mouse) *Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) *Dragon Maleficent *Dragon Maleficent (House of Mouse) *Dragon Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) *Diablo The Raven *Diablo The Raven (House of Mouse) *Diablo The Raven (Kingdom Hearts) *Cruella De Vil *Creulla De Vil (1996) *Creulla De Vil (Animated Series) *Creulla De Vil (House of Mouse) *Jasper and Horace *Jasper and Horace (1996) *Jasper and Horace (Animated Series) *Jasper and Horace (House of Mouse) *Dirty Dawson *Dirty Dawson (House of Mouse) *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Lil Lightning *Mooch *Mad Madam Mim *Mad Madam Mim (House of Mouse) *The Wolf *William Weatherall Wilkins *The Wolf *The Badger *Shere Khan *Shere Khan (TaleSpin) *Shere Khan (House of Mouse) *Shere Khan (DuckTales) (2017) *Shere Khan (2016) *Young Shere Khan *Kaa *Kaa (House of Mouse) *Kaa (2016) *Young Kaa *Don Karnage *Don Karnage (DuckTales) (2017) *Edgar Balthazar *Edgar Balthazar (House of Mouse) *Colonel Heller *Colonel Heller (House of Mouse) *King Leonidas *King Leonidas (House of Mouse) *Fisherman Bear *Fisherman Bear (House of Mouse) *Secretary Bird *Secretary Bird (House of Mouse) *Bookman *Bookman (House of Mouse) *Prince John *Prince John (House of Mouse) *Sir Hiss *Sir Hiss (House of Mouse) *Sheriff of Nottingham *Sheriff of Nottingham (House of Mouse) *Captain Crocodile *Captain Crocodile (House of Mouse) *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Nasty Jack *Giles Winslow Jr. *Madame Medusa *Madame Medusa (House of Mouse) *Mr. Snoops *Mr. Snoops (House of Mouse) *Brutus and Nero *Brutus and Nero (House of Mouse) *Percival C. McLeach *Percival C. McLeach (House of Mouse) *Joanna *Joanna (House of Mouse) *Twister *Dr. Terminus *Dr. Terminus (House of Mouse) *Grizzly Bear *Mr. Digger the Grumpy Badger *Mr. Digger the Grumpy Badger (House of Mouse) *The Horned King *The Horned King (House of Mouse) *Professor Ratigan *Professor Ratigan (House of Mouse) *Felicia *Felicia (House of Mouse) *Bill Sykes *Bill Sykes (House of Mouse) *Roscoe and DeSoto *Roscoe and DeSoto (House of Mouse) *Louie the Hot Dog Man *Louie the Hot Dog Man (House of Mouse) *Ursula *Ursula (House of Mouse) *Ursula (Kingdom Hearts) *Flotsam and Jetsam *Flotsam and Jetsam (House of Mouse) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Kingdom Hearts) *Glut the Shark *Glut the Shark (Kingdom Hearts) *Morgana *Undertow *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *Gaston (2017) *Gaston (House of Mouse) *Gaston (Kingdom Hearts) *Monsieur D'Arque *Monsieur D'Arque (2017) *Monsieur D'Arque (House of Mouse) *Wolves *The King *Forte *Jafar *Jafar (2019) *Jafar (Hercules) *Jafar (House of Mouse) *Jafar (Kingdom Hearts) *Snake Jafar *Genie Jafar *Genie Jafar (2019) *Genie Jafar (House of Mouse) *Genie Jafar (Kingdom Hearts) *Nasira *Gazeem *Gazeem (2019) *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Abnor Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Mechanicles *Mirage *Saleen *Malcho *Aziz *Mud Sultan *Dominus Tusk *Scar *Scar (2019) *Scar (House of Mouse) *Scar (Kingdom Hearts) *Scar (Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure) *Young Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (House of Mouse) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Kingdom Hearts) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure) *Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Boss Beaver *Pimon and Tumbaa *Smolder Bear *Little Jimmy *El Toro *Fred *Ralph and Eddie *Cheetato and Cheetahto *Toucan Dan *Rabbit *The Natives *Ushari *Mzingo *Mwoga *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Kijana *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Shupavu *Njano *Nyeusi *Waza *Nyata *Makucha *Chuluun *Ora *Mama Binturong *Smun *Governor John Ratcliffe *Governor John Ratcliffe (House of Mouse) *Wiggins *Wiggins (House of Mouse) *Judge Claude Frollo *Judge Claude Frollo (House of Mouse) *Judge Claude Frollo (Kingdom Hearts) *Brutish and Oafish Guard *Brutish and Oafish Guard (House of Mouse) *Sarousch *Snowball *Snowball (House of Mouse) *Hades *Hades (House of Mouse) *Hades (Kingdom Hearts) *Pain and Panic *Pain and Panic (House of Mouse) *Pain and Panic (Kingdom Hearts) *The Fates *The Fates (House of Mouse) *Hydra *Hydra (Kingdom Hearts) *Rock Titan *Rock Titan (Kingdom Hearts) *Ice Titan *Ice Titan (Kingdom Hearts) *Fire Titan *Fire Titan (Kingdom Hearts) *Tornado Titan *Tornado Titan (Kingdom Hearts) *Cyclops *Shan-Yu *Shan-Yu (House of Mouse) *Shan-Yu (Kingdom Hearts) *Hayabusa The Falcon *Hayabusa The Falcon (House of Mouse) *The Matchmaker *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Cecil Clayton (House of Mouse) *Cecil Clayton (Kingdom Hearts) *Cecil Clayton (Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure) *Cecil Clayton's Henchman *Cecil Clayton's Henchman (Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure) *Sabor *Sabor (Kingdom Hearts) *Queen La *Tublat *Colonel Staquait *Male Carnotaur *Female Carnotaur *Yzma *Yzma (House of Mouse) *Kitty Yzma *Kitty Yzma (House of Mouse) *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (House of Mouse) *Fenton Q. Harcourt *Edgar Vulgud *Ashtin Carnaby *Erik Hellstrom *Leroy *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Queen Narissa *DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *The Fenner Brothers *Mother Gothel *Mother Gothel (Kingdom Hearts) *The Stabbington Brothers *Lady Caine *Cassandra *Zhan Tiri *King Candy/Turbo *Saitine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sorceress (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wreck-It Ralph Virus/Arthur *Prince Hans *Prince Hans (Kingdom Hearts) *Wolves *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Disney Infinity) *Mr. Yama *The Ringleader *Baron Von Steamer *High Voltage *Obake *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Te Ka *Tamatoa *Sid Phillips *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Gravitina *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Nos-4-A4 *Torque *XL *Monumentus *Tremendor *Eon *Era *Epoch *Wirewolf *Zzub Lightyear *Feara *Blister *X-Treme *Guzelian *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Dragon the Cat *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Randall Boggs (Kingdom Hearts) *Randall Boggs (Disney Infinity) *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Buddy Pines/Syndrome (Disney Infinity) *Young Buddy Pines/Incrediboy *Gilbert Huph *The Underminer *The Underminer (Disney Infinity) *Bomb Voyage *Evelyn Deavor *The Screenslaver *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Grem *Acer *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Chef Skinner *Charles F. Muntz *Beta and Gamma *Jangles the Clown *Thunderclap *Bubbha *Philip Sherman *Darla Sherman *Ernesto De La Cruz *Oogie Boogie *Davy Jones *Davy Jones (Kingdom Hearts) *Davy Jones (Disney Infinity) *Culter Beckett *Culter Beckett (Kingdom Hearts) *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Butch Cavendish (Disney Infinity) *Nizam *Jadis the White Witch *Miraz *Kazar *Constantine *Miss Poogy *Polly Lobster *Clueless Morgan *Mad Monty *Blind Pew *Black Dog *Ashcan and Pete *Sark *Sark (Kingdom Hearts) *CLU 2 *CLU 2 (Kingdom Hearts) *Rinzler *Rinzler (Kingdom Hearts) *General Tesler *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Gwen Grayson *Penny Lent *Speed *Lash *The Scorpion *Dr. Charles Hendrickson *Ricky King *Trey *Vince *Toy Santa *Mother Ginger *Matai Shang *Sab Than *Tal Hajus *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath *Drake Stone *Abigail Williams *Leonard Saber *Kip Killian *Carter and Trygstad *El Diablo *Vasquez *Rafferty *Dr. Simon BarSinister *Ramsley *Wilson Croft *Dr. Claw *Dr. Claw (1999) *Dr. Claw (2002) *Dr. Claw (1983) *Dr. Claw (2015) *Kramer *RoboGadget *Mama Claw *Talon *Corsetta Camisole *Detective Data *Malicious *Cheekster *Little Old Lady *Mac Macintosh *Mayor *Lyle Van de Groot *Beatrice Stanhope *Gary Fulcher *Scott Hauger *Janice Avery *Dan and Iggy *Gregory Benson *Olivier Trajean *King Stefan (Maleficent) *King Henry *Queen Ingrith *Gerda *Mr. Whiskers *The Vampire Cat *Shelley *Were-Rat *Paolo Valisari *It *David Xanatos *Demona *The Collector *Mr. Doodles *Ma Parker *Wooly and Bully *The Rat *Baabra *Mr. Big *The Weather Toons *Louse A. Nominous *Mikey Muffin *Wacky Weasel *Scratter Squirrel *Toon Pencil *Two-Bits *Fireball Frank *Al Vermin *Lilith DuPrave *Mr. Blackenblue *Wild Man Wyatt *Catia Legs Go-won-a-lot *Flaps the Elephant *Lord Dragunus *Chameleon *Siege *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lena Hyena *Bongo the Gorilla *Tiara Gold *David Nix *Bonnie Rockwaller *Senor Senior, Sr. *Senor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart "Toadie" *Lady Bane *Marquis de Bouillabaisse *Flint Shrubwood *Lord Willoughby *Unwin *Lokar *Praxina *Mephisto *Gramorr *Proxima Starfall *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena Shanko *Gyrus Krinkle *Sakko *Scrapperton *Wigglenog *Night Master *Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ella Mental *Rubber Chucky *Indestructo-Bob *Mollecu-Lars *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Smoke *Mirrors *Yuck *Zarnot *Pondscum *Fastidious James Spiffington *Saranoia *Fr-Ped *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *The Manotaur *Word Paynn *Moordryd Paynn *Drakkus *Cain *Alexander Paine *Spydah *Flesh *Mister Janus Lee *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *Stingfly *Rayza *Dragon *Samantha Paine/Magness *The Huntsman *Eli Excelsior Pandarus *The Dark Dragon *Lacey Ladybug *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dr. Phillium Benedict *Professor Fenwick *Kojak *Principal Hickey *Alice Kane *Trinket St. Blair *Wayne Macabre *Chuck McCoy *Bill Cipher *.GIFfany *Dr. Carver (clone) *Suzy Johnson *Darth Ferb *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Rodrigo *Thaddeus and Thor *Aloyse von Roddenstein *Mittington Random *Mitch *Drill Sergeant *The Regurgitator *Giant Buford *Mitch *King Pistachion *Derek *Sasha *Captain Grime *Apothecary Gary *Percy *Rippen *Principal Larry *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Sharky and Bones *Beatrice Le Beak *The Sorcerer *The Sorceress *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy III *Robo-Apes *Jerry Driscoll *Mac Antfee *Catfish Booray *The Sorceress *Lucius Heinous VII *Samuel "Samy" Garvin *Skeleton King *Valeena *Mandarin *Abraham Kane *Tooley *Kaia *The Duke of Detroit *Red *Penelope Patterson *Gordie Gibble *Cedric the Sorcerer *Shuriki *Victor Delgado *Carla Delgado *Fiero *Cruz *Vestia *Troyo *Duke Cristóbal *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Captain Bill Fawcett *Mr. and Mrs. Chun *Toffee *Dawn *Sugar Bees *Tobe *Ring Ring *Mr. Simon Bedlam *Kora *Crouch *Spyker *Omnirex *Crumbelina *Romeo *Wolfy Kids *CJ Hook *Zevon *Chip Whistler *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Lazer *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Canaletto *Lady Loki *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Classic) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Animated Series) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Avengers Initiative) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Avengers Assemble) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel Rising) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel Disk Wars) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (MCU) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Classic) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Marvel Super Heroes) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (The Incredible Hulk) (1982) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Animated Series) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Avengers Assemble) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Marvel Future Avengers) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Avengers Academy) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Classic) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Super Heroes) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Spider-Man) (1981) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Animated Series) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Avengers Initiative) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Heroes) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Disk Wars) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Future Avengers) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Avengers Assemble) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Phineas and Ferb) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (MCU) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Avengers Academy) *Armin Zola *Armin Zola (Classic) *Armin Zola (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Armin Zola (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Armin Zola (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Armin Zola (Avengers Assemble) *Armin Zola (Spider-Man) (2017) *Armin Zola (Marvel Future Avengers) *Armin Zola (MCU) *Armin Zola (Avengers Academy) *Baron Von Strucker *Baron Von Strucker (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Baron Zemo *Baron Zemo (Classic) *Baron Zemo (Marvel Super Heroes) *Baron Zemo (The Avengers: United They Stand) *Baron Zemo (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Baron Zemo (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Baron Zemo (Avengers Assemble) *Baron Zemo (Avengers Confidental: Black Widow and Punisher) *Baron Zemo (Marvel Disk Wars) *Baron Zemo (MCU) *Baron Zemo (Avengers Academy) *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (MCU) *Crimson Dyanmo *Crimson Dyanmo (Classic) *Crimson Dyanmo (Marvel Super Heroes) *Crimson Dyanmo (Animated Series) *Crimson Dyanmo (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Crimson Dyanmo (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Crimson Dyanmo (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Crimson Dyanmo (Avengers Assemble) *Crimson Dyanmo (Marvel Disk Wars) *Crimson Dyanmo (Marvel Future Avengers) *Crimson Dyanmo (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Crimson Dyanmo (Avengers Academy) *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper (MCU) *Madame Hydra *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger (MCU) *Ultron *Ultron (Classic) *Ultron (The Avengers: United They Stand) *Ultron (Next Avengers) *Ultron (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Ultron (Marvel Heroes) *Ultron (Avengers Assemble) *Ultron (Marvel Disk Wars) *Ultron (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) *Ultron (Marvel VS Capcom) *Ultron (Disney Infinity) *Ultron (MCU) *Ultron (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Ultron (Avengers Academy) *Kaecilius *Kaecilius (MCU) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Classic) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (60s) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Animated Series) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Ultimate-Spider-Man) (2005) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Battle for New York) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man Unlimited) (1999) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man Unlimited) (2014) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2012) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Heroes) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Disk Wars) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Future Avengers) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Disney Infinity) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (William DaFoe) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Avengers Academy) *Goblin 2099 *Goblin Noir *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (MCU) *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Kilgrave/Purple Man (MCU) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Classic) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Avengers Initiative) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Avengers Assemble) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Rising) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Heroes) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Avengers Confidental: Black Widow and Punisher) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Spider-Man) (2018) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Avengers) (2020) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel VS Capcom) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (MCU) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Avengers Academy) *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Classic) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (60s) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Woman) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man) (1981) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Animated Series) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man: Battle for New York) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (The Punisher) (2004) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Heroes) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Spider-Man) (2018) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Movie) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (MCU) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Into The Spider-Verse) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Avengers Academy) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Classic) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Animated Series) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Avengers Assemble) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Phineas and Ferb) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Marvel Disk Wars) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (MCU) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (Avengers Academy) *Mandarin *Mandarin (Classic) *Mandarin (Marvel Super Heroes) *Mandarin (Animated Series) *Mandarin (The Invincible Iron Man) *Mandarin (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Mandarin (Marvel Heroes) *Mandarin (Marvel Disk Wars) *Mandarin (MCU) *Mandarin (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Mandarin (Avengers Academy) *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye (The Punisher) (2004) *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye (MCU) *Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (Dominic West) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (The Punisher) (2004) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (The Punisher: No Mercy) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (MCU) *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Carl Burbank/Bushwacker *Carl Burbank/Bushwacker (The Punisher) (2004) *Carl Burbank/Bushwacker (The Punisher: No Mercy) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Classic) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Pryde of The X-Men) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Animated Series) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men Evolution) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men: Mutant Academy) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men: Next Dimension) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men Legends) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men: Destiny) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Heroes) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Movie) *Rita Wayword/Spiral *Rita Wayword/Spiral (Marvel VS Capcom) *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Marvel VS Capcom) *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Movie) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Classic) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (60s) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) (1981) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (The Incredible Hulk) (1982) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Animated Series) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) (2000) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octpous (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Heroes) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Disk Wars) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Disney Infinity) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) (2017) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) (2018) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Into the Spider-Verse) *Serena Patel/Doctor Octopus 2099 *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Classic) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (60s) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Animated Series) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man) (2000) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2005) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2012) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man) (2017) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Marvel Heroes) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Spider-Man) (2018) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Movie) *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Classic) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (60s) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Animated Series) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Spider-Man) (2000) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Spider-Man) (2017) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Spider-Man) (2018) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Into The Spider-Verse) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (MCU) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *The Scorpion 2099 *The Scorpion Noir *Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Classic) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Animated Series) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man) (2000) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2005) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2012) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man) (2017) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Marvel Heroes) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Man) (2018) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Spider-Geddon) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (MCU) *Herman Schultz/The Shocker (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Martin Li/Mister Negative *Martin Li/Mister Negative (Spider-Man) (2018) *Max Dillion/Electro *Max Dillion/Electro (Classic) *Max Dillion/Electro (60s) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Max Dillion/Electro (Animated Series) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man Unlimited) (1999) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man) (2000) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) *Max Dillion/Electro (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2005) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Max Dillion/Electro (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man: Shatterd Dimensions)' *Max Dillion/Electro (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Max Dillion/Electro (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2012) *Max Dillion/Electro (Marvel Heroes) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man Unlimited) (2014) *Max Dillion/Electro (Marvel Super Hero Adventure) *Max Dillion/Electro (Jaime Foxx) *Max Dillion/Electro (Spider-Man) (2018) *Max Dillion/Electro (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Max Dillion/Electro (Avengers Academy) *Electro 2099 *Electro Noir *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Classic) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (60s) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man) (1981) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Animated Series) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man Unlimited) (1999) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2005) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Ultimate Spider-Man) (2012) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Avengers Assemble) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man) (2017) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man Unlimited) (2014) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Spider-Man) (2018) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (MCU) *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Avengers Academy) *The Vulture Noir *The Vulture 2099 *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Classic) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (60s) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Spider-Man) (1981) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Animated Series) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Spider-Man) (2000) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Ultimate-Spider-Man) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Spider-Man) (2017) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Marvel Disk Wars) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Movie) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Avengers Academy) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Classic) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (60s) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man) (1981) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Animated Series) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man) (2000) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man) (2017) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Geddon) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (MCU) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Avengers Academy) *Mysterio 2099 *Mysterio Noir *MODOK *MODOK (Classic) *MODOK (Animated Series) *MODOK (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *MODOK (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *MODOK (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *MODOK (Ultimate Spider-Man) *MODOK (Avengers Assemble) *MODOK (Guardians of The Galaxy) *MODOK (Spider-Man) (2017) *MODOK (Marvel Heroes) *MODOK (Marvel Disk Wars) *MODOK (Disney Infinity) *MODOK (Phineas and Ferb) *MODOK (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *MODOK (Avengers Academy) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Classic) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Marvel Super Heroes) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Animated Series) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (The Spectecular Spider-Man) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Avengers Assemble) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter (Spider-Man) (2017) *Joseph/Hammerhead *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin *Hobgoblin 2099 *Karnek *Karnek (Classic) *Karnek (Fantastic Four) (1978) *Karnek (Animated Series) *Karnek (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Karnek (Avengers Assemble) *Karnek (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Karnek (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Karnek (Inhumans) *Karnek (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Karnek (Avengers Academy) *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Anti-Venom *Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Classic) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Animated Series) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Spider-Man) (2000) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Spider-Man: Friend or Foe) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Spider-Man: Shatterd Dimensions) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Marvel Heroes) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Movie) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Avengers Academy) *Spider-Carnage *Wolf Spider *Impossible Man *Impossible Man (Animated Series) *Impossible Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Impossible Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Annihilus *Annihilus (Classic) *Annihilus (Animated Series) *Annihilus (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Annihilus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Annihilus (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Annihilus (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Annihilus (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Classic) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Marvel Super Heroes) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Fantastic Four) (1967) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Fantastic Four) (1978) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Animated Series) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Marvel Hero Squad) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Marvel Heroes) *Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Classic) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Animated Series) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (The Avengers: Battle for Earth) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel Heroes) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel VS Capcom) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Kl'rt/Super Skrull (Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D.) *Victor Von Doom/Doom 2099 *Fred Dukes/Blob *Fred Dukes/Blob (Classic) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Pryde of The X-Men) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Animated Series) *Fred Dukes/Blob (X-Men Evolution) *Fred Dukes/Blob (X-Men: Next Dimension) *Fred Dukes/Blob (X-Men Legends) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Marvel Heroes) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Movie) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Classic) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Pryde of The X-Men) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Animated Series) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (X-Men Evolution) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (X-Men: Next Dimension) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (X-Men Legends) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Wolverine and The X-Men) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (X-Men Destiny) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Marvel Heroes) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Movie) *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel VS Capcom) *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Movie) *Mister Sinister *Mister Sinister (Animated Series) *Mister Sinister (Movie) *Apocalypse *Apocalypse (Animated Series) *Apocalypse (X-Men Evolution) *Apocalypse (Marvel VS Capcom) *Apocalypse (Movie) *Professor Thornton *Professor Thornton (Classic) *Professor Thornton (Animated Series) *Professor Thornton (X-Men Evolution) *Professor Thornton (X-Men Legends) *Professor Thornton (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Professor Thornton (Hulk VS) *Professor Thornton (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Professor Thornton (Wolverine VS Sabretooth) *Professor Thornton (Movie) *Blackheart *Blackheart (Marvel VS Capcom) *Blackheart (Movie) *Mephisto *Klaw *Klaw (Classic) *Klaw (Fantastic Four) (1967) *Klaw (Animated Series) *Klaw (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Klaw (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Klaw (Black Panther) *Klaw (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Klaw (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Klaw (Avengers Assemble) *Klaw (Marvel Future Avengers) *Klaw (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Klaw (MCU) *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight *Davos/Steel Serpent *Cal'syee Summers/Deathbird *Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Malekith the Accursed *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Malekith the Accursed (MCU) *Hela *Hela (MCU) *Hela (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Amora/The Enchantress *Amora/The Enchantress (Classic) *Amora/The Enchantress (Marvel Super Heroes) *Amora/The Enchantress (Hulk VS) *Amora/The Enchantress (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Amora/The Enchantress (The Avengers: Earth;s Mightiest Heroes) *Amora/The Enchantress (Thor: Tales of Asgard) *Amora/The Enchantress (Avengers Assemble) *Amora/The Enchantress (Marvel Future Avengers) *Amora/The Enchantress (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Amora/The Enchantress (Avengers Academy) *Ymir *Ymir (Classic) *Ymir (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Ymir (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Ymir (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Ymir (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Ymir (Marvel's Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight) *Ymir (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ymir (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Ymir (MCU) *Ronan The Accuser *Ronan The Accuser (Classic) *Ronan The Accuser (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ronan The Accuser (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ronan The Accuser (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Ronan The Accuser (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Ronan The Accuser (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Ronan The Accuser (Marvel Disk Wars) *Ronan The Accuser (Disney Infinity) *Ronan The Accuser (MCU) *Ronan The Accuser (Avengers Academy) *Baron Mordo *Baron Mordo (Animated Series) *Baron Mordo (MCU) *Absorbing Man *Absorbing Man (Classic) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Super Heroes) *Absorbing Man (Animated Series) *Absorbing Man (The Avengers: United They Stand) *Absorbing Man (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Absorbing Man (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Absorbing Man (Avengers Assemble) *Absorbing Man (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Absorbing Man (Spider-Man) (2017) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Disk Wars) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Super Hero Adventures) *Absorbing Man (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Fin Fang Foom *Fin Fang Foom (Classic) *Fin Fang Foom (Animated Series) *Fin Fang Foom (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Fin Fang Foom (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Fin Fang Foom (Avengers Assemble) *Fin Fang Foom (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Fin Fang Foom (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Fin Fang Foom (Marvel Disk Wars) *Fin Fang Foom (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Surtur *Surtur (Classic) *Surtur (Spider-Man and His Friends) *Surtur (Hulk VS) *Surtur (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Surtur (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Surtur (Marvel Heroes) *Surtur (Avengers Assemble) *Surtur (MCU) *Surtur (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Dracula *Dracula (Classic) *Dormammu *Dormammu (Classic) *Dormammu (Animated Series) *Dormammu (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme) *Dormammu (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dormammu (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Dormammu (Avengers Assemble) *Dormammu (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Dormammu (Marvel Heroes) *Dormammu (Marvel Disk Wars) *Dormammu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Dormammu (MCU) *Dormammu (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Shuma-Gorath *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Edgar The Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris The Animal *Beyonder *Yon-Rogg *Dr. Minn-Erva *Dr. Minn-Erva (MCU) *Supreme Intelligence *Supreme Intelligence (MCU) *Chris D'Amico *Thanos *Thanos (Classic) *Thanos (Silver Surfer) *Thanos (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Thanos (Marvel Heroes) *Thanos (Avengers Assemble) *Thanos (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Thanos (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Thanos (Guardians of The Galaxy: The Telltale Series) *Thanos (Marvel VS Capcom) *Thanos (Disney Infinity) *Thanos (MCU) *Thanos (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Galactus *Galactus (Classic) *Galactus (Fantastic Four) (1967) *Galactus (Animated Series) *Galactus (Silver Surfer) *Galactus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Galactus (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Galactus (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Galactus (Avengers Assemble) *Galactus (Hulk and His Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *Galactus (Eternals) *Galactus (Marvel VS Capcom) *Galactus (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Darth Maul *Darth Maul (Disney Infinity) *Darth Maul (Tony Hawk) *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine (Disney Infinity) *General Grievous *General Grievous (Disney Infinity) *Cad Bane *Cad Bane (Disney Infinity) *Grand Moff Tarkin *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Allegiant General Pryde *Darth Plagueis *Orson Krennic *Dryden Vos *Tobias Beckett *Jango Fett *Jango Fett (Tony Hawk) *Boba Fett *Boba Fett (Disney Infinity) *Jabba the Hutt *Jabba the Hutt (Disney Infinity) *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls Festival) *Evil Sunset Shimmer *Evil Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Evil Starlight Glimmer *Evil Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls) *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gaea Everfree *Juniper Monstar *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *Queen Chrysalis (Equestria Girls) *King Sombra *King Sombra (Equestria Girls) *Mane-iac *Mane-iac (Equestria Girls) *Lord Tirek *Lord Tirek (Equestria Girls) *Daybreaker *Daybreaker (Equestria Girls) *Cozy Glow *Groger *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Aglaope, Piscis and Radne *Megatron *Megatron (Bayverse) *Megatron (Transformers Prime) *Megatron (Cyberverse) *Galvatron *Lockdown *Lockdown (Bayverse) *Lockdown (Cyberverse) *Starscream *Starscream (Bayverse) *Starscream (Cyberverse) *Knock Out *Shockwave *Shockwave (Cyberverse) *Soundwave *Soundwave (Cyberverse) *Barricade *Brawl *Blackout *Frenzy *Rumble *Bonecrusher *Deveatator *Kickback *Waspinator *Onslaught *Crasher *Cykill *Ramjet *Blitzwing *Thrust *Dirge *The Fallen *The Fallen (Bayverse) *Unicron *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander *Tommy Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Ana Lewis/Baroness *Firefly *Zartan *Writtany and Brittany Biskit *Fisher Biskit *Ramon *Leonard McLeish *Agatha McLeish *Agent Ping *Mayor *Dr. X *Professor Gangrene *Gerrard De Visage/No-Face *Anti-Freeze *Templeton Storm/Tempest *Asazi *Plague Locust *Brooklyn *Ryuga *Doji *Tetsuya *Prince Irving The Terrible *Prince Melvin The Conqueror *Princess Pollyana of Green Gables *Prince Wilburg The Great *Prince Maurice The Merciless *Prince Herbert The Ruthless *Prince Eugene The Mean *Yu Fua *Zakira Fua *Shinji *Amy *Spella *Enchantra *Jonathan Rook/Stretch Monster *Malcolm Kane/Number One *Dr. Don Robertson/Multi-Farious *Circuit-Stream *The Freak Sisters *Jack Kinland/Smokestack *Mickey Simmons *Madam Tousant *Dr. Sarah Kamen/Quick Charge *Number Six *Officer Santos/Mechanica *Jay Michaels/Dr. Dreamscape *The Gentleman *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *The Evil Queen *Cheshire Cat *Jack Napier/The Joker *Jack Napier/The Joker (Classic) *Jack Napier/The Joker (50s) *Jack Napier/The Joker (60s) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The New Scooby-Doo Movies) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The New Adventures of Batman) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Super Friends) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Tim Burton) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Animated Universe) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Beyond) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: Dark Tomorrow) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Batman) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Black and White) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Super Friends) (2010) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Young Justice) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Under The Red Hood) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Universe Online) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Dark Knight Returns) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman) (2013) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Laser Challenge) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Infinite Crisis) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Teen Titans Go!) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Justice League: Battle for Metropolis) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Unlimited) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Killing Joke) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Joker FunHouse) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Justice League Action) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Ninja) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: Hush) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman and TMNT) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Harley Quinn) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Arkhamverse) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Gotham) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DCEU) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Joker) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Mortal Kombat) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Jack Napier/Atomic Joker *Jack Napier/Gaslight Joker *Martha Wayne/Flashpoint Joker *Martha Wayne/Flashpoint Joker (The Flashpoint Paradox) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Classic) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (60s) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Tim Burton) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC Animated Universe) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Black and White) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC Universe Online) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Dark Knight Returns) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Beware The Batman) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Son of Batman) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Unlimited) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Justice League Action) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Ninja) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: Year One) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman and TMNT) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Harley Quinn) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Arkhamverse) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Lego Batman Movie) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Gotham) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Classic) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (60s) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Super Friends) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Animated Universe) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman Anime) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Universe Online) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman) (2013) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Nightwing and Robin) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman Unlimited) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman: Hush) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Harley Quinn) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman and TMNT) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Arkhamverse) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (The Lego Batman Movie) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Gotham) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Injustice) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Classic) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (60s) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Super Friends) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Animated Universe) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (The Batman) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Friends) (2010) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Universe Online) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Super Best Friends Forever) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Infinite Crisis) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman Unlimited) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Justice League Action) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Gotham) *Ra's al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul (Classic) *Ra's al Ghul (60s) *Ra's al Ghul (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Ra's al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman: Dark Tomorrow) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ra's al Ghul (Young Justice) *Ra's al Ghul (Under The Red Hood) *Ra's al Ghul (DC Universe Online) *Ra's al Ghul (Beware the Batman) *Ra's al Ghul (Son of Batman) *Ra's al Ghul (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman and TMNT) *Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse) *Ra's al Ghul (Arrowverse) *Ubu *Ubu (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Ubu (DC Animated Universe) *Ubu (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ubu (Young Justice) *Ubu (Batman and TMNT) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Classic) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Animated Universe) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman: Dark Tomorrow) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (The Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Universe Online) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Teen Titans Go!) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Beware the Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Son of Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman Unlimited) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls) *Waylon Jones.Killer Croc (Harley Quinn) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Arkhamverse) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DCEU) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Injustice) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Classic) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (60s) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Tim Burton) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Super Friends) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Animated Universe) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (The Batman) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: Under The Red Hood) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Young Justice) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Universe Online) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Riddler) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Teen Titans Go!) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Hero Girls) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Justice League Action) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: Hush) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Harley Quinn) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Arkhamverse) *Edward Ngyma/The Riddler (The Lego Batman Movie) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Gotham) *Edward Ngyma/The Riddler (DCEU) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Classic) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (60s) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Tim Burton) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (The New Scooby-Doo Movies) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (The New Adventures of Batman) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Super Friends) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DC Animated Universe) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (The Batman) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DC Universe Online) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Teen Titans Go!) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Tales of Metropolis) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman) (2013) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Unlimited) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: Bad Blood) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Justice League Action) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Ninja) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman and TMNT) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Harley Quinn) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Arkhamverse) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Gotham) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DCEU) *Bane *Bane (Classic) *Bane (Tim Burton) *Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bane (DC Animated Universe) *Bane (Batman Beyond) *Bane (The Batman) *Bane (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Bane (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Bane (Young Justice) *Bane (DC Universe) *Bane (Justice League: Doom) *Bane (Batman of Shanghai) *Bane (Batman) (2013) *Bane (DC Super Friends) (2015) *Bane (Batman Unlimited) *Bane (Batman Ninja) *Bane (Batman: Hush) *Bane (Batman and TMNT) *Bane (Harley Quinn) *Bane (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Bane (Arkhamverse) *Bane (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Bane (Gotham) *Bane (The Lego Batman Movie) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Classic) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Teen Titans) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (The Batman) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Classic) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (60s) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (The New Adventures of Batman) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Tim Burton) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman Beyond) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: Dark Tomorrow) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (The Batman) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Super Friends) (2010) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Young Justice) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Universe Online) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman) (2013) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman Unlimited) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *Victor Fires/Mr. Freeze (Justice League Action) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman and TMNT) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Super Hero Girls) (2019) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arrowverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Gotham) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Injustice) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Classic) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Animated Universe) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (The Batman) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Arkhamverse) *Matt Hagen/Clayface *Matt Hagen/Clayface (DC Animated Universe) *Thomas Blake/Catman *Thomas Blake/Catman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Classic) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (60s) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman with Robin The Boy Wonder) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (DC Animated Universe) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Young Justice) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (DC Universe Online) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman Unlimited) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman: Bad Blood) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Gotham) *Klarion The Witch Boy *Klarion The Witch Boy (DC Animated Universe) *Klarion The Witch Boy (Young Justice) *Klarion The Witch Boy (Justice League Action) *Rupert Thorne *Rupert Thorne (DC Animated Universe) *Rupert Thorne (The Batman) *Carmone Falcone *Carmone Falcone (Justice League Action) *Kyodai Ken/Ninja *Kyodai Ken/Ninja (DC Animated Universe) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Beware the Batman) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Arkhamverse) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Gotham) *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Eric Needham/Black Spider (Young Justice) *Eric Needham/Black Spider (Arkhamverse) *Nanaue/King Shark *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (Arkhamverse) *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (Gotham) *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (DCEU) *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Classic) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (The Batman) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Under The Red Hood) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Arkhamverse) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Gotham) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (DCEU) *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins (DC Super Hero Girls) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man (DC Animated Universe) *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket (DC Animated Universe) *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket (Justice League Action) *Music Meister *Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Grid *Grid (Injustice) *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Ira Billings/Spellbinder *William Tockman/Clock King *William Tockman/Clock King (DC Animated Universe) *William Tockman/Clock King (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Quilt/Crazy Quilt *Quilt/Crazy Quilt (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Quilt/Crazy Quilt (DC Super Hero Girls) *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Doe/Copperhead *John Doe/Copperhead (DC Animated Universe) *John Doe/Copperhead (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Doe/Copperhead (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *John Doe/Copperhead (Gotham) *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Julian Day/Calendar Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Julian Day/Calender Man (Arkhamverse) *Paul Booker/Major Disaster *Chuck Brown/Kite Man *Chuck Brown/Kite Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Chuck Brown/Kite Man (Harley Quinn) *Irving Norbert/Planet Master *Simon Ecks/Doctor Double X *Simon Ecks/Doctor Double X (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mantis *Mantis (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *William McElroy/King Tut *William McElroy/King Tut (60s) *William McElroy/King Tut (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll (DC Animated Universe) *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Batman Unlimited) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Batman: Hush) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Arkhamverse) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Gotham) *Count Vertigo *Count Vertigo (DC Animated Universe) *Count Vertigo (The Batman) *Count Vertigo (Arrowverse) *Warren Lawford/Fox *Warren Lawford/Fox (DC Animated Universe) *Warren Lawford/Fox (The Batman) *Warren Lawford/Fox (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Armand Lydecker/Vulture *Armand Lydecker/Vulture (DC Animated Universe) *Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (DC Animated Universe) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (The Batman) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Carl Fowler/Nostromos *Mark Mandrill/Matter Master *Phil Cobb/Signalman *Maximilian Zeus *Maximilian Zeus (DC Animated Universe) *Maximilian Zeus (The Batman) *Maximilian Zeus (Harley Quinn) *Jason Burr/Kobra *Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Classic) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (DC Animated Universe) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (The Batman) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Gotham) *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up (DC Animated Universe) *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Beware The Batman) *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Arkhamverse) *Deacon Blackfire *Deacon Blackfire (Arkhamverse) *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Condiment King *Condiment King (DC Animated Universe) *Mister Toad *Mister Toad (Beware The Batman) *Peter Merkel/Rag Doll *Gaige/Tiger Shark *Temblor *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Donnie/Prank *Tony Zucco *Tony Zucco (DC Animated Universe) *Tony Zucco (The Batman) *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Rumor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Silver Monkey *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty (Arkhamverse) *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Matatoa *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Classic) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (60s) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The New Adventures of Batman) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Batman) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Young Justice) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (DC Universe Online) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman Unlimited) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman: Hush) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Harley Quinn) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Arkhamverse) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Gotham) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Lego Batman Movie) *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost (Teen Titans Go!) *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (The Batman) *Eduardo Flamingo/Flamingo *Anton Knight/Nightslayer *Hugo Strange *Hugo Strange (60s) *Hugo Strange (DC Animated Universe) *Hugo Strange (The Batman) *Hugo Strange (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hugo Strange (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Hugo Strange (Arkhamverse) *Hugo Strange (Gotham) *Red Claw *Red Claw (DC Animated Universe) *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Paige Monroe/Calender Girl (DC Animated Universe) *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Grace Balin/Orca *Klaus Kristin/Snowman *Edgar Heed/Egghead *Edgar Heed/Egghead (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Carl Sands/Shadow Thief *Kai/Hellhound *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lord Death Man *Yo-Yo *Yo-Yo (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Teen Titans) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Young Justice) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Inque *Inque (DC Animated Universe) *Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Walter Shreeve/Shriek (DC Animated Universe) *Ollie *Mike Morgan/Magma *Mary Michaels/Freon *Stuart Lowe/2-D Man *Stalker *Curare *Mad Stan *Doctor Able Cuvier *Carter Wilson/Terminal *Invulnerable Man *Bombshell *Ian Peek *Ma Mayhem *Kenny Stanton/Payback *Simon Harper *Doctor Suzuki/Repeller *Charlie Bigelow/Big Time *Melanie Walker/Ten *Malanie Walker/Ten (DC Animated Universe) *Willie Watt *Willie Watt (DC Animated Universe) *Zander *Dee Dee *Dee Dee (DC Animated Universe) *Ghoul *Ghoul (DC Animated Universe) *Woof *Woof (DC Animated Universe) *Bonk *Bonk (DC Animated Universe) *Chucko *Chucko (DC Animated Universe) *Mr. Fixx *Mr. Fixx (DC Animated Universe) *Derek Powers/Blight *Derek Powers/Blight (DC Animated Universe) *The Batman Who Laughs *The Devistator *Kitten *Kitten (Teen Titans) *Kitten (Teen Titans Go!) *Fang *Mumbo Jumbo *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans) *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans Go!) *Cinderblock *Cinderblock (Teen Titans) *Cinderblock (Teen Titans Go!) *Plasmus *Puppet King *Trident *Warp *Atlas *Master of Games *Master of Games (Teen Titans) *Master of Games (Teen Titans Go!) *Johnny Rancid *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *Val-Yor *Mother Mae-Eye *Mother Mae-Eye (Teen Titans) *Mother Mae-Eye (Teen Titans Go!) *Punk Rocket *LeBlanc *Trogaar *Psimon *See-More *See-More (Teen Titans) *See-More (Teen Titans Go!) *Private HIVE *Billy Numerous *Billy Numerous (Teen Titans) *Billy Numerous (Teen Titans Go!) *Kid Wykkyd *Mammoth *Mammoth (Teen Titans) *Mammoth (Teen Titans Go!) *Gizmo *Gizmo (Teen Titans) *Gizmo (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Control Freak *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Control Freak (Teen Titans Go!) *Ding Dong Daddy *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Arthur Light/Doctor Light (Teen Titans) *Arthur Light/Doctor Light (Teen Titans Go!) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Teen Titans) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Teen Titans Go!) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Red X *Red X (Teen Titans) *Red X (Teen Titans Go!) *Trigon *Trigon (Classic) *Trigon (Teen Titans) *Trigon (Teen Titans Go!) *Trigon (DC Universe Online) *Trigon (DC Super Hero Girls) *Trigon (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Commissioner James Gordon/Jack the Ripper *Ares *Ares (DC Animated Universe) *Ares (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ares (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Ares (DCEU) *Circe *Circe (Classic) *Circe (DC Animated Universe) *Circe (Justice League Action) *Felix Faust *Felix Faust (Classic) *Felix Faust (Super Friends) *Felix Faust (DC Animated Universe) *Felix Faust (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Felix Faust (Young Justice) *Felix Faust (DC Universe Online) *Felix Faust (Justice League Action) *Felix Faust (Justice League Dark) *Felix Faust (Harley Quinn) *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Classic) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Super Friends) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Animated Universe) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Universe Online) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Wonder Woman) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) (2015) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) (2019) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Harley Quinn) *Diana/Lois Lane/Superwoman *Diana/Lois Lane/Superwoman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Baroness Von Gunther *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Aresia *Lena Luthor *Lena Luthor (DC Super Hero Girls) *Alexis Luthor *General Zod *General Zod (Classic) *General Zod (Superman) (1988) *General Zod (DC Universe Online) *General Zod (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *General Zod (Justice League Action) *General Zod (DC Super Hero Girls) (2019) *General Zod (DCEU) *General Zod (Injustice) *Faora *Faora (Justice League Action) *Faora (DCEU) *Mala *Mala (DC Animated Universe) *Jax-Ur *Jax-Ur (DC Animated Universe) *John Corbin/Metallo *John Corbin/Metallo (Classic) *John Corbin/Metallo (DC Animated Universe) *John Corbin/Metallo (Superman: The Man of Steel) *John Corbin/Metallo (The Batman) *John Corbin/Metallo (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Corbin/Metallo (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *John Corbin/Metallo (DC Universe Online) *John Corbin/Metallo (Justice League: Doom) *John Corbin/Metallo (Justice League Action) *John Corbin/Metallo (The Death of Superman) *John Corbin/Metallo (Harley Quinn) *Rudy Jones/Parasite *Rudy Jones/Parasite (Classic) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Animated Universe) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (Young Justice) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Universe Online) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (All-Star Superman) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (Justice League Action) *Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Hiro Okamura/Toyman (Justice League Action) *Winslow Schott/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Classic) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (DC Animated Universe) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (The Batman) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Superman: Doomsday) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Young Justice) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (DC Universe Online) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Claire Selton/Volcana *Claire Selton/Volcana (DC Animated Universe) *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Animated Universe) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (Arrowverse) *Edward Lytener/Luminous *Edward Lytener/Luminous (DC Animated Universe) *Bizarro *Bizarro (Classic) *Bizarro (Super Friends) *Bizarro (Smallville) *Bizarro (DC Animated Universe) *Bizarro (Superman: The Man of Steel) *Bizarro (Superman: Red Son) *Bizarro (DC Universe Online) *Bizarro (Tales of Metropolis) *Bizarro (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Bizarro (DC Super Friends) *Bizarro (Justice League Action) *Bizarro (Injustice) *Batzarro *Bizarra *Cyzarro *Greezarro *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Classic) *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (DC Animated Universe) *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mxyzptlk *Mister Mxyzptlk (Classic) *Mister Mxyzptlk (The New Adventures Of Superman) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Super Friends) *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Animated Universe) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Universe Online) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Justice League Action) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Arrowverse) *Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (DC Animated Universe) *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Amazo *Amazo (Classic) *Amazo (DC Animated Universe) *Amazo (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Amazo (Justice League Action) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Classic) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Reign of the Supermen) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Injustice) *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman (Classic) *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman (DC Animated Universe) *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Clark Luthor/Ultraman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Classic) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (DC Animated Universe) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Justice League Heroes) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Young Justice) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (DC Universe Online) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Arkhamverse) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Arrowverse) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Classic) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Arrowverse) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Injustice) *Danny West/Reverse-Flash *Edward Clariss/Rival Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Thaddeus Thawne/Kid Zoom *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Classic) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Super Friends) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Animated Universe) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Justice League: The New Frontier) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Young Justice) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Universe Online) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Animal Man) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (JLA Adventures: Trappen In Time) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Super Friends) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Super Hero Girls) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Justice League Action) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Harley Quinn) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Arrowverse) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Injustice) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Classic) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DC Animated Universe) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Young Justice) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DC Universe) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DCEU) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Arrowverse) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Arkhamverse) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (DC Animated Universe) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Arrowverse) *June Moone/The Enchantress *June Moone/The Enchantress (DCEU) *June Moone/The Enchantress (Injustice) *Gorilla Grodd *Gorilla Grodd (Classic) *Gorilla Grodd (Super Friends) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Animated Universe) *Gorilla Grodd (Justice League Heroes) *Gorilla Grodd (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Gorilla Grodd (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Super Friends) (2010) *Gorilla Grodd (DC Universe Online) *Gorilla Grodd (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Gorilla Grodd (Justice League Action) *Gorilla Grodd (Batman Ninja) *Gorilla Grodd (Arrowverse) *Gorilla Grodd (Injustice) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Classic) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (DC Animated Universe) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Arrowverse) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Classic) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Super Friends) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (DC Animated Universe) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (The Batman) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (DC Universe Online) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Justice League: Doom) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Arrowverse) *James Jesse/The Trickster *James Jesse/The Trickster (DC Animated Universe) *James Jesse/The Trickster (Justice League Action) *James Jesse/The Trickster (Arrowverse) *Abra/Abra Kadabra *Abra/Abra Kadabra (Classic) *Abra/Abra Kadabra (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Abra/Abra Kadabra (Young Justice) *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Dufus P. Ratchett/Big Sir *Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy *Isaac Bowin /Fiddler *Lashawn Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Savitar *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker *Turtle/Turtle Man *T. O. Morrow *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *David Clinton/Chronos *David Clinton/Chronos (Classic) *David Clinton/Chronos (DC Animated Universe) *David Clinton/Chronos (Justice League Action) *Mongul *Mongul (Classic) *Mongul (DC Animated Universe) *Mongul (Superman: The Man of Steel) *Mongul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mongul (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Mongul (Young Justice) *Mongul (Justice League Action) *Mongal *Mongal (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *David/Black Manta *David/Black Manta (Classic) *David/Black Manta (Aquaman) *David/Black Manta (Super Friends) *David/Black Manta (DC Animated Universe) *David/Black Manta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *David/Black Manta (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *David/Black Manta (Young Justice) *David/Black Manta (Animal Man) *David/Black Manta (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *David/Black Manta (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *David/Black Manta (Justice League: Thorne of Atlantis) *David/Black Manta (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *David/Black Manta (Harley Quinn) *David/Black Manta (DCEU) *David/Black Manta (Injustice) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (DC Animated Universe) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Young Justice) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Justice League: War) *Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Justice League: Thorne of Atlantis) *Fisherman *Fisherman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doctor Sivana *Doctor Sivana (Classic) *Doctor Sivana (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doctor Sivana (DCEU) *Mister Mind *Mister Mind (Classic) *Mister Mind (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mind (Justice League Action) *Mister Mind (DCEU) *Wotan *Wotan (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Wotan (Young Justice) *Per Degaton *Per Degaton (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Tala *Tala (DC Animated Universe) *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny (DC Animated Universe) *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (DC Animated Universe) *Morgaine le Fey *Morgaine le Fey (DC Animated Universe) *Morgaine le Fey (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (DC Animated Universe) *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris (DC Animated Universe) *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force (DC Animated Universe) *Bertram Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Bette Souci/Plastique *Bette Souci/Plastique (DC Animated Universe) *Manchester Black *Shade *Shade (DC Animated Universe) *Vendal Savage *Vendal Savage (Classic) *Vendal Savage (DC Animated Universe) *Vendal Savage (Young Justice) *General Vox *Eclipso *Eclipso (Classic) *Eclipso (DC Animated Universe) *Sportsman *Doctor Blizzard *Sir Swami *Francis Stone/Hotstreak *Ivan Evans/Ebon *Shiv *Carmen Dillo *Puff *Onyx *Osebo *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Classic) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Super Friends) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Animated Universe) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Duck Dodgers) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (The Batman) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Green Lantern: First Flight) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Universe Online) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Green Lantern: Emerald Knights) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Young Justice) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Infinite Crisis) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Teen Titans Go!) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Justice League Action) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Super Hero Girls) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Movie) *Evil Star *Evil Star (Classic) *Evil Star (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kanjar Ro *Kanjar Ro (Classic) *Kanjar Ro (DC Animated Universe) *Kanjar Ro (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kanjar Ro (Justice League Action) *Despero *Despero (Classic) *Despero (DC Animated Universe) *Despero (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Manhunter *Manhunter (DC Animated Universe) *Manhunter (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Larfleeze *Larfleeze (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Dex-Starr *Dex-Starr (Justice League Action) *Dex-Starr (Injustice) *Zilius Zox *Zilius Zox (Justice League Action) *Atrocitus *Atrocitus (Classic) *Atrocitus (DC Universe Online) *Atrocitus (Green Lantern: Emerald Knights) *Atrocitus (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Atrocitus (Infinite Crisis) *Atrocitus (Justice League Action) *Atrocitus (Injustice) *Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Harold Jordan/Power Ring (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Brain *Brain (Classic) *Brain (Teen Titans) *Brain (Teen Titans Go!) *Brain (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Brain (Young Justice) *Brain (DC Universe Online) *Brain (Justice League Action) *Brain (Arrowverse) *Monsieur Mallah *Monsieur Mallah (Classic) *Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans) *Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans Go!) *Monsieur Mallah (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge (Teen Titans Go!) *General Immortus *General Immortus (Teen Titans) *Dark Opal *Dark Opal (DC Super Hero Girls) *Emerald Empress *Emerald Empress (DC Animated Universe) *Emerald Empress (Legion of Super Heroes) *Kanto *Kanto (Classic) *Kanto (DC Animated Universe) *Kanto (Young Justice) *Kanto (Justice League Action) *Desaad *Desaad (Classic) *Desaad (Super Friends) *Desaad (DC Animated Universe) *Desaad (Young Justice) *Desaad (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *Desaad (Justice League Action) *Desaad (Justice League: War) *Steppenwolf *Steppenwolf (Classic) *Steppenwolf (DC Animated Universe) *Steppenwolf (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Steppenwolf (Young Justice) *Steppenwolf (Justice League Action) *Steppenwolf (DCEU) *Kalibak *Kalibak (Classic) *Kalibak (Super Friends) *Kalibak (DC Animated Universe) *Kalibak (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kalibak (Young Justice) *Kalibak (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *Kalibak (Justice League Action) *Stompa *Stompa (DC Animated Universe) *Stompa (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Stompa (Young Justice) *Stompa (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mad Harriet *Mad Harriet (DC Animated Universe) *Mad Harriet (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mad Harriet (Young Justice) *Mad Harriet (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lashina *Lashina (Classic) *Lashina (DC Animated Universe) *Lashina (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lashina (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) *Lashina (Young Justice) *Lashina (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *Lashina (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lashina (Justice League Action) *Doomsday *Doomsday (Classic) *Doomsday (DC Animated Universe) *Doomsday (Justice League Heroes) *Doomsday (Superman: Doomsday) *Doomsday (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) *Doomsday (Young Justice) *Doomsday (DC Universe Online) *Doomsday (Infinite Crisis) *Doomsday (The Death of Superman) *Doomsday (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Doomsday (DCEU) *Granny Goodness *Granny Goodness (DC Animated Universe) *Granny Goodness (Young Justice) *Granny Goodness (DC Super Hero Girls) *Granny Goodness (Justice League Action) *Uxas/Darkseid *Uxas/Darkseid (Classic) *Uxas/Darkseid (Super Friends) *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) *Uxas/Darkseid (Smallville) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League Heroes) *Uxas/Darkseid (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Uxas/Darkseid (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) *Uxas/Darkseid (Young Justice) *Uxas/Darkseid (Animal Man) *Uxas/Darkseid (Teen Titans Go!) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League: Gods and Monsters) *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Super Hero Girls) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League Action) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League: War) *Uxas/Darkseid (Reign of The Superman) *Uxas/Darkseid (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Uxas/Darkseid (Injustice) *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Classic) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (The New Adventures of Superman) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Super Friends) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Animated Universe) *Virl Dox/Brianiac (Superman: The Man of Steel) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Legion of Super Heroes) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Justice League Heroes) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Superman: Red Son) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (DC Universe Online) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Superman: Unbound) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Tales of Metropolis) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Justice League Action) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Arrowverse) *Pretorius *Walter *Dorian/Evil Mask *Lonnie The Shark *Pete *Dak/Putty Thing *Eddie/Fish Guy *Skillit *Kablamus *Willamina Bubask *Don Julovit *Dynamite Joe *Doctor Amelia Chronos *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Channel Surfer *Gorgonzola The Cheese Witch *Sly Eastenegger *Phony Frenchman *Bub The Shadow Demon *Firtz Drizzle/The Tempest *Buzz Stingman/The Stinger *Madame Suspiria *Sir Andrew Bedwetter *Celia N. Airtight *Tex Clobber *Baxter Simon *Selina Swint *Vicky Pratt/Davida Steelmine *Cybermite *Dragon Lady *War Machine *Riptide *Bruce Wayne/Nightmare Batman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Nightmare Superman *Regime Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Regime Kal-El/Clark Kent/Brainiac-Superman *Regime Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Regime Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Regime Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Regime Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Regime Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Regime Victor Stone/Cyborg *Regime Rachel Roth/Raven *Regime Damian Wayne/Robin *Regime Damian Wayne/Nightwing *Regime Jack Napier/The Joker *Regime Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Regime General Zod *Regime Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Regime Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Regime Doomsday *Society Gorilla Grodd *Society Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Society Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Society Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Society Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Society Bane *Society Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Society Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Injustice Vril Dox/Brainiac *Injustice Uxas/Darkseid *Injustice Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Injustice Grid *Injustice David/Black Manta *Injustice June Moore/The Enchantess *Injustice Bizarro *Injustice Atrocitus *Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Mirage) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('87) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('90) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('03) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('12) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('14) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Batman and TMNT) *Tengu Shredder *Cyber Shredder *Kavaxas/Hothead *Kavaxas/Hothead ('12) *Kraang *Kraang ('87) *Kraang ('12) *Kraang ('16) *Anton Zack/Bebop *Anton Zack/Bebop ('87) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('12) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('16) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('87) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('12) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('16) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('87) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('12) *Rahzar *Rahzar ('87) *Rahzar ('90) *Rahzar ('12) *Tokka *Tokka ('87) *Tokka ('90) *Mutagen Man *Mutagen Man ('87) *Mutagen Man ('12) *Xever/Fishface *Tiger Claw *Tiger Claw ('12) *Snakeweed *Spider Byte *Pizza Face *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Pharaoh Mummy *Dracula *Ho Chan *Dark Beaver *Dire Beaver *Dread Beaver *Dave Beaver *Speed Demon *Don Vizioso *Vic and Vinnie *The Hammer *Tatsu *Tatsu ('90) *Tatsu ('12) *Wyrm *Armaggon *Armaggon ('12) *Verminator Rex *Maximus Kong *Dragonlord *Wick *Baxter Stockman *Baxter Stockman ('87) *Baxter Stockman ('03) *Baxter Stockman ('12) *Baxter Stockman ('16) *Baxter Stockman (Batman and TMNT) *Captain Mozar *Captain Mozar ('03) *Captain Mozar ('12) *General Mera *King Zanramon *King Zanramon ('03) *King Zanramon ('12) *General Blanque *Chaplin *Lord Dregg *Lord Dregg ('87) *Lord Dregg ('12) *Victor Falco/Rat King *Victor Falco/Rat King ('87) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('03) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('12) *Chromedome *Mung *General Traag *Sensei Smash *Garbageman *Moriah *Mr. Go and Mr. Touch *Savanti Romero *Savanti Romero ('03) *Savanti Romero ('12) *Hun *Hun ('03) *Hun ('12) *Mutated Hun *Fong *Tsoi *Sid *Drakko *Drakko ('03) *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Ninja ('03) *Ultimate Drakko *Baron Draxun *Triple Threat *Darius Dun *Jammerhead *Torbin Six *Sh'Okanabo *Dark Leonardo *Dark Donatello *Dark Michelangelo *Dark Raphael *Shang Tsung *Shang Tsung (Klassic) *Shang Tsung (MK2) *Shang Tsung (MK3) *Shang Tsung (MKDA) *Shang Tsung (MKD) *Shang Tsung (MKA) *Shang Tsung (MK9) *Shang Tsung (MK11) *Shang Tsung (MKSM) *Shang Tsung (Movie) *Shang Tsung (2021) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kano *Kano (Klassic) *Kano (MK3) *Kano (MKDA) *Kano (MKA) *Kano (MK9) *Kano (MKX) *Kano (MK11) *Kano (MKSM) *Kano (MKSF) *Kano (Movie) *Kano (2021) *Kano (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Kano (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Kano (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kano (Wreck-It Ralph) *Goro *Goro (Klassic) *Goro (MK4) *Goro (MKD) *Goro (MKA) *Goro (MK9) *Goro (MKX) *Goro (MKSM) *Goro (Movie) *Mileena *Mileena (MK2) *Mileena (MK3) *Mileena (MK4) *Mileena (MKA) *Mileena (MK9) *Mileena (MKX) *Mileena (MKSM) *Mileena (Movie) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Baraka *Baraka (MK2) *Baraka (MK4) *Baraka (MKD) *Baraka (MKA) *Baraka (MK9) *Baraka (MKX) *Baraka (MK11) *Baraka (MKSM) *Baraka (Movie) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot (MK2) *Noob Saibot (MK3) *Noob Saibot (MK4) *Noob Saibot (MKD) *Noob Saibot (MKA) *Noob Saibot (MK9) *Noob Saibot (MK11) *Noob Saibot (MKSM) *Kintaro *Kintaro (MK2) *Kintaro (MKA) *Kintaro (MK9) *Kintaro (MKSM) *Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn (MK2) *Shao Kahn (MK3) *Shao Kahn (MKD) *Shao Kahn (MKA) *Shao Kahn (MK9) *Shao Kahn (MKX) *Shao Kahn (MK11) *Shao Kahn (MKSM) *Shao Kahn (Movie) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Dark Kahn *Sektor *Sektor (MK3) *Sektor (MK4) *Sektor (MKA) *Sektor (MK9) *Sektor (MKX) *Sektor (MK11) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Sektor (Human) *Rain *Rain (MK3) *Rain (MKA) *Rain (MK9) *Rain (MKX) *Motaro *Motaro (MK3) *Motaro (MKA) *Chameleon *Chameleon (MK3) *Chameleon (MKA) *Quan Chi *Quan Chi (MK4) *Quan Chi (MKDA) *Quan Chi (MKA) *Quan Chi (MK9) *Quan Chi (MKX) *Quan Chi (MKMS) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Shinnok *Shinnok (MK4) *Shinnok (MKA) *Shinnok (MK9) *Shinnok (MKX) *Shinnok (MK11) *Shinnok (MKMS) *Shinnok (Movie) *Corrupted Shinnok *Reiko *Reiko (MK4) *Reiko (MKA) *Tanya *Tanya (MK4) *Tanya (MKA) *Tanya (MKX) *Skarlet *Skarlet (MK9) *Skarlet (MK11) *Kobra *Kira *Movado *Moloch *Daegon *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Erron Black *Erron Black (MKX) *Erron Black (MK11) *Tremor *Tremor (MKSF) *Tremor (MKX) *Ferra/Torr *D'Vorah *D'Vorah (MKX) *D'Vorah (MK11) *Frost *Frost (MKDA) *Frost (MKA) *Frost (MKX) *Frost (MK11) *Geras *Kollector *Cetrion *Kronika *Dark Raiden *Dark Liu Kang *Dark Kitana *Dark Kung Lao *Dark Jade *Dark Sub-Zero *Dark Jax Briggs *Dark Nightwolf *Dark Kurtis Stryker *Dark Kabal *Dark Sindel *Dark Smoke *Freddy Krueger *Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat) *Jason Voorhees *Jason Voorhees (Mortal Kombat) *Jedidiah Sawyer/Leatherface *Jedidiah Sawyer/Leatherface (Mortal Kombat) *Lord Garmadon *Master Chen *Harumi *The Overlord *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *General Kozu *General Cryptor *Samukai *Mojo Jojo *Mojo Jojo (Anime) *Mojo Jojo (2016) *Him *Him (Anime) *Him (2016) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Anime) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (2016) *Princess Morbucks *Princess Morbucks (Anime) *Princess Morbucks (2016) *Brick *Brick (Anime) *Butch *Butch (Anime) *Boomer *Boomer (Anime) *Sedusa *Sedusa (Anime) *Manboy *Gang Green Gang *Gang Green Gang (Anime) *Aquamarine *Amoba Boys *Mandark *Mandark (Future) *Olga *Deestructa *Hookocho *Quackor *Comrade Red *Mental Mouse *Red Eye *Organ Grindor *Magmanamus *Hunter *Doctor Diablos *She-Thing *Fois Gras *Mat *Claw *Peltra *Tanner *Skinner *Meteor *Aku *Demongo *Father *Grandfather *TDCDTL *Toiletnator *Mr. Boss *Knight Brace *Count Spankulat *King Sandy *Mushi Sanban *Chester *Grandma Stuffins *Crazy Cat Old Lady *Robin Food *Little Juan *Al Sugarh *Soccor Mon *Destructo Dad and Mega Mom *Stickybeard *Cree Lincoln *Big Brother *Common Cold *Laura Limpin *Professor XXXL *Ernest *Were-Dog Valerie *Mr. Fizz *Mrs, Thompson *Heinrich Von Marzipan *Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink *Negative Numbah 1 *Negative Numbah 2 *Negative Numbah 3 *Negative Numbah 4 *Negative Numbah 5 *Negative Numbah 86 *Negative Lizzie *Margie *Chef Pierre *Baby Jackson *Miss Goodwall *Principal Smelling *Principal Sauerbraten *Crayon Boy *Windsor *Mrs. Dirt *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Van Kleiss *The Pack *Biowulf *Skalamander *ZAG-RS *Agent Weaver *Hunter Cain *NoFace *Quarry *Gatlocke *Black Knight *Valve *Gharun Set *The Consortium *Reddick *Roswell *Sir Anthony Haden-Scott *Vostok *Alpha *Vilgax *Vilgax ('16) *Albedo *Eon *The Lich King *Red Guy *Katz *The Great Fusili *Ice King *Ice Queen *Morbidia *Gatuax *Lord Boxman *Darrell *Shannon *Raymond *Jethro *Chief Tamara Fraiser *Coach Brunt *Professor Maelstrom *Dr. Bellum *Countess Cleo *Tigress *Mime Bomb *Paper Star *Le Chèvre *El Topo *Ernesto 1701 *Mikayla *Boxman Jr. *Professor Venomus *Fink *Cosma *TKO *Gil Ferris *Red Strike *Anti-Pops/Malum Kranus *Garrett Bobby Ferguson *Gene *Susan *Chong *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Death Bear *Rich Steve *Huge Head *GBF Jr. *Natalia *Jackie Carmichael *David *Richard Buckner *Chuck the F.E. *Laundry Margaret *Gorrath *Darklos *Evil Coop *Evil Kiva *Bling Bling Boy *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg & Bone *Caveman *Lord Boxman *Darrell *Shannon *Raymond *Ernesto *Jethro *Mikayla *Boxman Jr. *Professor Venomous *Fink *Hoggish Greedly *Rigger *Verminous Skumm *Duke Nukem *Leadsuit *Cosma *Vormulax *Billiam Milliam *Steamborg *Rocky and Muggsy *Cecil Turtle *Beaky Buzzard *Montana Max *Duck Vader *Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Ophiuchus Sam *Pinkster Pig *Sylth Vester *Rip Runner *Mr. Swackhammer *Red Monstar *Orange Monstar *Purple Monstar *Blue Monstar *Green Monstar *Stoney & Bugsy *Snowball *Darla Dimple *Max *Thrax *Mayor Phlegmming *Roy Batty *Pris" Stratton *Niander Wallace *Luv *Sapper Morton *Freysa Sadeghpour *Dr. Eldon Tyrell *Mr. Hyde *Long John Silver *The Queen of Hearts *The Dragon *Dorian Tyrell *Niko *Dr. Arthur Neuman *Dr. Pretorius *Ray Finkle *Lois Einhorn *Vincent Cadby *Hitu *Gahjii *Nolan Sorrento *F'Nale Zandor *I-R0k *Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg and Bone *Caveman *Doctor Blight *Doctor Blight (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Mal Blight *Looten Plunder *Argos Bleak *Sly Sludge *Ooze *Zarm *Lord Voldemort *Lord Voldemort (The Lego Batman Movie) *Quirinus Quirrell *Peter Pettigrew *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bellatrix Lestrange *Corban Yaxley *Alecto Carrow *Dolores Umbridge *Gregory Goyle *Vincent Crabbe *Peter Pettigrew *Peeves *Barty Crouch Jr. *Cornelius Fudge *Scabior *Fenrir Greyback *Alecto Carrow *Gilderoy Lockhart *Qurinus Quirrell *Sauron *Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) *Witch-king of Angmar *Saruman *Gollum *Azog *Smaug *Shelob *Murky Dismal *Monstromurk *Robot Brite *Lurky *The King of Shadows *The Dark Princess *Count Blogg *Sgt. Zombo *Jack W. Tweeg *L.B. *Quellor *Louie *Grizzle *Beastly *Aunt Figg *Lickboot *Ferdinand *Dr. Applecheek *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Ruber *The Griffin *Rasputin *Ludmilla *Kent Mansley *Drej Queen Susquehana *Preed *Harry Lime *Marv Merchants *Mr. Hector *Cedric *Ms. Stone *Peter Beaupre *Alice Ribbons *Burton Jernigan *Earl Unger *Sideshow Bob *Cecil Terwilliger *Francesca Terwilliger *Gino Terwilliger *Snake Jailbird *Fat Tony *Legs and Louie *Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, and Kearney Zzyzwicz *Jessica Lovejoy *Principal Seymour Skinner (Treehouse of Horror V) *Groundskeeper Willie (Treehouse of Horror VI) *Kang and Kodos *Hank Scorpio *Frank Grimes *Julia *Russ Cargill *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Ming *Lamiton Taeshawn *Luna *Fleace Johnson/Booty Warrior *Mister Ruckus *The Alien *The Alien (Nostromo Drone) *The Alien (First Acheron Queen) *The Alien (The Dragon) *The Alien (Lead Alien) *The Alien (Newborn) *The Alien (Antarctic Queen) *The Alien (Grid) *The Alien (Mortal Kombat) *The Predator (Villain) *The Predator (Jungle Hunter) *The Predator (City Hunter) *The Predator (Chopper) *The Predator (Celtic) *The Predator (Berserker) *The Predator (Falconer) *The Predator (Tracker) *The Predator (Ultimate) *The Predalien *Mason Wren *El Scorpio *Peter Keyes *Edwin *Ash *Carter Burke *Michael Bishop *Mouse King *Mouse Queen *Lothos *The Master *Dark Willow Rosenberg *Angelus *Drusilla *Richard Wilkins *Adam *Glorificus *Warren Mears *The First Evil *Simone Doffler *D'Hoffryn *Holland Manners *Darla *Daniel Holtz *Jasmine *Charles Gunn *Myresto Mor *Whistler *Archaeus *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Bob The Killer Goldfish *Evil the Cat *Major Mucus *Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Evil Jim *Psy-Crow *Queen Slug-for-a-Butt *Ickybod Clay *Chuck and Fifi *Doc Duodenum *Ivan Drago *Viktor Drago *Clubber Lang *Ricky Conlan *Seti *Rameses *Tzekel-Kan *Eris *Lola *Frankie *Lord Farquaad *The Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Makunga *Teetsi *Nana *Chantel DuBois *Dave *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai the Collector *Drago Bludvist *Hal Stewart/Tighten *Pitch Black *Carface Carruthers *Red *Professor Screweyes *Sharptooth *Ichy and Dil *Swimmer Sharptooth I *Swimmer Sharptooth II *Swimmer Sharptooth III *Plated Sharptooth *Meanest Sharptooth *Browridge Sharptooth *Sailback Sharptooth *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula *Mr. Grasping *Mr. O'Bloat *Chief McBrusque *Scuttlebutt *Madame Mousey *Matthew Patel *Lucas Lee *Roxanne Richter *Gideon Graves *Biff Tannen *Biff Tannen (1955) *Biff Tannen (2015) *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Kid Tannen *Kid Tannen (1931) *Edna Strickland-Tannen *Edna Strickland-Tannen (1931) *Skinhead, Match and 3-D *Data, Spike and Whitey *Stubble, Ceegar and Buck *Beauregard Tannen *Dr. Henry Wu *Dennis Nedry *Peter Ludlow *Dieter Stark *Dr. Robert Burke *Carter *Vic Hoskins *Eli Mills *Gunnar Eversol *Ken Wheatley *The Big One the Velociraptor *Spinosaurus *Indominus Rex *Indoraptor *Davros *Johnny Tran *Lance Nguyen *Carter Verone *DK Takashi *Uncle Kamata *Arturo Braga *Fenix Calderon *Hernan Reyes *Zizi *Vegh *Riley Hicks *Klaus *Adolfson *Mose Jakande *Louis Kiet *Kara *Cipher *Connor Rhodes *Takashi *Brixton Lore *Sergei *Circus Wolves *Hexxus *Tyler *Odin *Dr. Schechter *B.P. Richfield *Jareth *Fireys *SkekSo *SkekZok *SkekUng *SkekSil *SkekTek *SkekAyuk *SkekNa *SkekShod *SkekOk *SkekEkt *Steele *Soto *Zeke *Lenny *Oscar *Rudy *Captain Gutt *Squint *Flynn *Gupta *Raz *Silas *Dobson *Phineas T. Ratchet *Madame Gasket *Nigel *Marcel, Armando and Tipa *Mandrake *Nina Myers *Victor Drazen *Ira Gaines *Rick Allen *Dan Mounts *Syed Ali *Mandy *Stephen Saunders *Habib Marwan *Cheng Zhi *Christopher Henderson *Vladimir Bierko *Conrad Haas *Abu Fayed *Dmitri Gredenko *Graem Bauer *Philip Bauer *Benjamin Juma *Iké Dubaku *Jonas Hodges *Vladimir Laitanan *Lugo Elson *Margot Al-Harazi *Ian Al-Harazi *Simone Al-Harazi *Karl Rask *Radko *Danilo *Hans Gruber *William Stuart *Simon Gruber *Katya *Thomas Gabriel *Yuri Komarov *Irina Komarov *Quasimodo Wilson *Esmeralda *Bela *Shaw *Tank Evans *Mayor Shelbourne *Chester V. *King Leonard Mudbeard *Chef Pig *Corporal Pig *Ross *Gargamel *Azrael *Monty *Slappy the Dummy *Giant Praying Mantis *Will Blake *Haunted Mask *Smiler *Smokey *Falcon *The Beast *Vector Perkins *Mr. Perkins *Eduardo Perez/El Macho *El Pollito *Scarlet Overkill *Herb Overkill *Balthazar Bratt *Clive *Bears *Fearless Leader *Natasha Fatale *Boris Badenov *Pippy P. Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *Melvin Sneedly *Francis E. Francis *Catra *Shadow Weaver *Hordak *Scorpia *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Franz Krieger *Sean Ambrose *Hugh Stamp *Owen Davian *John Musgrave *Kurt Hendricks *Marius Wistrom *Sabine Moreau *The Syndicate *Solomon Lane *Chief Atlee *Janik Vinter *August Walker *Janis Ian *Damian Leigh *Satan *Saddam Hussein *Scott Tenorman *Rob Reiner *ManBearPig *Head of Homeland Security/Guinea Pirate *Record Producer *Leslie Meyers *Member Berries *Lennart Bedrager *Khan Noonien Singh *Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate Reality) *Nero *Krall *Kruge *Victor Maitland *Zack Karla Fry *Maxwell Dent *Ellis DeWald *Sanderson *Agent Fullbright *Harlan Ogilvy *Leo Balmudo *Carrigan Crittenden *Paul Plutzker *Amber Whitmire *Vic DePhilippi *Kibosh *Kibosh (1997) *Kibosh (2000) *Snivel *Snivel (1997) *Snivel (2000) *Brock Lee *Leon *Danny *Desmond Spellman *Jules and Vincent *The Onion *Dr. Blemish *Dr. N-R-Gee *The Condor *Dennis *Victor *Cyclops *Burger-Beard *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Principal Huggins *The Exterminator *Tetherby *Chandler *Bratty Kid *The Manager *Park Ranger *Rancid Rabbit *Eddie the Squirrel *Tallulah Headbank *"The Mailman" *Oskar Kokoshka *Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Freakshow *Lydia *Box Ghost *Lunch Lady *Box Lunch *Skulker *Nicolai Technus *Desiree *Penelope Spectra *Bertrand *Sidney Poindexter *Walker *Prince Aragon *Ember McLain *Youngblood *Johnny 13 *Kitty *Ghost Writer *Fright Knight *Pariah Dark *Undergrowth *Vortex *Nocturne *Dark Danny/The Ultimate Enemy *Vicky *Future Vicky *Vicky (Movie) *Denzel Q. Crocker *Denzel Q. Crocker (Movie) *Foop *Anti Cosmo *Anti Wanda *Dark Laser *Princess Mandle *Nega-Chin *Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Miranda Killgallen *Mipsy Mipson *Reggie Bullnerd *Bruno Bullnerd *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *Jimmy Negatron *Meldar *The Junkman *Baby Eddie *Eustace Strych *Dag *Kyle the Conjurer *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Penny Lefcowitz *Tlaloc *Pins And Needles *Travis the Dark Juju *Bartog and Crug *The Dream Guardian *Hama *Fire Lord Ozai *Princess Azula *Lo and Li *Zim *GIR *The Almighty Tallest *Miss Bitters *Invader Skoodge *Tak *The Resisty *The Nhar-Gh'ok *Sizz-Lorr *Grundel Toad *Mrs. Toad *Berkeley Beetle *Queen Gnorga *King Llort *Jenner *Sullivan *Dragon *Drake *James Munroe *Jean Vilain *Conrad Stonebanks *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Franz Krieger *Sean Ambrose *Hugh Stamp *Owen Davian *John Musgrave *Kurt Hendricks *Marius Wistrom *Sabine Moreau *Solomon Lane *Chief Atlee *Janik Vinter *August Walker *Yubaba *Kashira *Colonel Muska *General Muoro *Kushana *Kurotowa *Tolmekian Soldier *God Warrior *Donald Curtis *Capo *Haru *Cat King *Natori *Doctor Onishi *Kazundo Gouda *Hideo Kuze *Hideo Kuze (2017) *The Laughing Man *The Puppeteer *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) *Dr. Eggman (Wreck-It Ralph) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Adventure) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Riders) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) (2006) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Dr. Eggman (Movie) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) *Metal Sonic (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Eggman Nega (Archie Comics) *Nazo The Hedgehog *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Underground) *Dr. Robotnik (Archie Comics) *Snively *Snively (SATAM) *Snively (Archie Comics) *Scratch and Grounder *Scratch and Grounder (Archie Comics) *Coconuts *Coconuts (Archie Comics) *Nack The Weasel *Nack The Weasel (Sonic The Fighters) *Nack The Weasel (Archie Comics) *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bark The Polar Bear (Archie Comics) *Bean The Dynamite *Bean The Dynamite (Archie Comics) *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Robotnik Prime *Classic Dr. Eggman *Dural *Dural (Classic) *Dural (VF2) *Dural (VF3) *Dural (VF4) *Dural (VF5) *Dural (Anime) *Dural (Project X Zone) *Goh Hinogami *Goh Hinogami (VF4) *Goh Hinogami (VF5) *Reala *Reala (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *B.M. *Cyril *Cyril (Wreck-It Ralph) *Neff *Neff (Wreck-It Ralph) *Akiria Nishikiyama *Kyohei Jingu *Keiji Shibusawa *Hiroki Awano *Daisaku Kuze *Ryuji Goda *Yoshitaka Mine *Masato Aizawa *Seishiro Munakata *Tsuneo Iwami *Dark Prince *Draco Centauros *Rulue *Doppelganger Arle *Eternal Champion *Abadede *Antonio *Ash *Barbon *Big Ben *Bongo *Break *Dr. Zero *Electra *Garnet *Hakuyo (SOR1) *Hakuyo (SOR2) *Jack *Jet *Kusanagi *Mr. X *Neo. X *Nora *Onihime and Yasha *Particle *Robo. X *Shiva *Slum *Souther *Storm *Tiger *Vehelits *Vice *Y. Signal *Yamoto *Zack *Zamza *Airzel *Barodius *Coredegon *Gill (Bakugan) *Iron Dragonoid *King Zenoheld *Masquerade *Prince Hydron *Rabeeder *Twelve Orders *General Grey *Smash Daisaku *Dr. Mad *Medusa *King Lassic *Dark Falz *Neifirst *Army Eye *Dark Force *King of Cille *Siren *Lune *Zio *Lashiec *Daughter *Profound Darkness *Aomizuchi *Benisuzume *Black Turtle *Blue Lobster *Byakushishi the White Lion *Four Pillars *Guard Lobster *Hellspawn *Hiruko Ubusuna *Hisui *Jimushi *Kazaguruma *Kazuma *Ken-Oh *Kurakuda *Kurohagane *Lobster *Mandara *Nakahara *Nakatomi Conglomerate *Ninja Master *Onibi *Orn *Ring of Five *Shadow Master (3D) *Shadow Master (Shinobi III) *Shirakumo *The Human Brain Supercomputer *Yatsurao *Zeed *Sosuke Aizen *Sosuke Aizen (Pre-Timeskip) *Kaname Tosen *Gin Ichimaru *Yhwach *Ulquiorra Cifer *Jin Kariya *Grand Fisher *Hollows *Arrancar *Kugo Ginjo *Shuji Ikutsuki *Tohru Adachi *Taro Namatame *The Killer *Izanami *Suguru Kamoshida *Ichiryusai Madarame *Junya Kaneshiro *Sphinx *Kunikazu Okumura *Leviathan *The Traitor *Samael *Yaldabaoth *Acht *Arakune *Azrael *Chachakaka *Drei *Hades Izanami *Hazama *Ignis Clover *Relius Clover *Ripper *Sechs *Seifer Albar *Shiori Kirihito *Soichiro Unomaru *System No. XX *Yuuki Terumi *Eddie/Zato-1 *Dr. Baldhead *Justice *That Man *Raven *Jack-O *Crow *Geena *Robo-Ky *Judgment *S-Ko *Valentine *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Classic) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Bash) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Huge Adventure) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (The Wrath of Cortex) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Nitro Kart) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Twinsanity) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Boom Bang) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash of the Titans) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Skylanders) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (N.Sane Trilogy) *Robot Dr. Neo Cortex *Electron Dr. Neo Cortex *Star Dr. Neo Cortex *Ninja Dr. Neo Cortex *Pharoah Dr. Neo Cortex *Clown Dr. Neo Cortex *Rustland Dr. Neo Cortex *Nina Cortex *Nina Cortex (Twinsanity) *Nina Cortex (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Nina Cortex (Crash of the Titans) *Nina Cortex (Mind Over Mutant) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2) *Nina Cortex (Nitro-Fueled) *Ragdoll Nina Cortex *Rustland Nina Cortex *Papu Papu *Papu Papu (Classic) *Papu Papu (Crash Bash) *Papu Papu (Twinsanity) *Papu Papu (N.Sane Trilogy) *Pirate Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Ripper Roo (Classic) *Ripper Roo (Crash Bash) *Ripper Roo (Twinsanity) *Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D) *Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2) *Ripper Roo (N.Sane Trilogy) *Gentleman Ripper Roo *Mad Scientist Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Koala Kong (Classic) *Koala Kong (Crash Bash) *Koala Kong (Twinsanity) *Koala Kong (N.Sane Trilogy) *Pinstripe Potoroo *Pinstripe Potoroo (Classic) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Twinsanity) *Pinstripe Potoroo (N.Sane Trilogy) *Gangster Pinstripe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe (Classic) *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe (Crash Bash) *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe (N.Sane Trilogy) *Tiny Tiger *Tiny Tiger (Classic) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bash) *Tiny Tiger (Huge Adventure) *Tiny Tiger (The Wrath of Cortex) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Nitro Kart) *Tiny Tiger (Twinsanity) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Boom Bang) *Tiny Tiger (Crash of the Titans) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2) *Tiny Tiger (N.Sane Trilogy) *General Tiny Tiger *Gladiator Tiny Tiger *Rustland Tiny Tiger *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. N. Gin (Classic) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bash) *Dr. N. Gin (Huge Adventure) *Dr. N. Gin (The Wrath of Cortex) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Nitro Kart) *Dr. N. Gin (Twinsanity) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash of the Titans) *Dr. N. Gin (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2) *Dr. N. Gin (N.Sane Trilogy) *Chef Dr. N. Gin *Ballerina Dr. N. Gin *Dummy Dr. N. Gin *Rustland Dr. N. Gin *Dingodile *Dingodile (Classic) *Dingodile (Crash Bash) *Dingodile (Huge Adventure) *Dingodile (The Wrath of Cortex) *Dingodile (Crash Nitro Kart) *Dingodile (Twinsanity) *Dingodile (Crash of the Titans) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D) *Dingodile (N.Sane Trilogy) *Firefighter Dingodile *Rustland Dingodile *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Classic) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (N-Tranced) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (The Wrath of Cortex) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Nitro Kart) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Twinsanity) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (N.Sane Trilogy) *Digital Tropy *Stone Age Tropy *Nitros Oxide *Nitros Oxide (Classic) *Nitros Oxide (Crash Bash) *Nitors Oxide (The Wrath of Cortex) *Nitros Oxide (Crash Nitro Kart) *Nitros Oxide (Twinsanity) *Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D) *Nitros Oxide (Nitro-Fueled) *Star Oxide *Hot Rod Oxide *Rockstar Oxide *Rilla Roo *Rilla Roo (Crash Bash) *Rilla Roo (Nitro-Fueled) *Rusty Walrus *Ra-Ko *Wa-Wa *Py-Ro *Lo-Lo *N. Trance *N. Trance (N-Tranced) *N. Trance (Crash Nitro Kart) *N. Trance (Nitro-Fueled) *Brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot *Brainwashed Coco Bandicoot *Brainwashed Polar *Brainwashed Pura *Brainwashed Dingodile *Zam *Zam (Crash Nitro Kart) *Zam (Nitro-Fueled) *Zem *Zem (Crash Nitro Kart) *Zem (Nitro-Fueled) *Krunk *Krunk (Crash Nitro Kart) *Krunk (Nitro-Fueled) *Nash *Nash (Crash Nitro Kart) *Nash (Nitro-Fueled) *Small and Big Norm *Small and Big Norm (Crash Nitro Kart) *Small and Big Norm (Nitro-Fueled) *Geary *Geary (Crash Nitro Kart) *Geary (Nitro-Fueled) *Fake Velo *Real Velo and Velo Mask *Real Velo and Velo Mask (Crash Nitro Kart) *Real Velo and Velo Mask (Nitro-Fueled) *Mega-Mix *Mega-Mix (Huge Adventure) *Mega-Mix (Nitro-Fueled) *Rustland Mega-Mix *Madame Amberly *Rusty Walrus *Evil Crash *Evil Coco *The Evil Twins *WIllie Wumpa Cheeks *Viscount *Lab Assistant *Lab Assistant (Classic) *Lab Assistant (The Wrath of Cortex) *Lab Assistant (N.Sane Trilogy) *Ripto *Ripto (Classic) *Ripto (Enter the Dragonfly) *Ripto (Reignited Trilogy) *Gnasty Gnorc *Gnasty Gnorc (Classic) *Gnasty Gnorc (A Hero's Tail) *Gnasty Gnorc (Reignited Trilogy) *Gnasty Gnorc (Nitro-Fueled) *The Sorceress *The Sorceress (Classic) *The Sorceress (Reignited Trilogy) *Crush *Crush (Classic) *Crush (Enter the Dragonfly) *Crush (Reignited Trilogy) *Gulp *Gulp (Classic) *Gulp (Enter the Dragonfly) *Gulp (Reignited Trilogy) *Toasty *Toasty (Classic) *Toasty (Reignited Trilogy) *Doctor Shemp *Doctor Shemp (Classic) *Doctor Shemp (Reignited Trilogy) *Blowhard *Blowhard (Classic) *Blowhard (Reignited Trilogy) *Metalhead *Metalhead (Classic) *Metalhead (Reignited Trilogy) *Jacques *Jacques (Classic) *Jacques (Reignited Trilogy) *Buzz *Buzz (Classic) *Buzz (Reignited Trilogy) *Spike *Spike (Classic) *Spike (Reignited Trilogy) *Scorch *Scorch (Classic) *Scorch (Reignited Trilogy) *Sleepyhead *Sleepyhead (Classic) *Sleepyhead (Reignited Trilogy) *Ineptune *Evil Dragon Red *Corrupted Cynder The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon (Skylanders) *Dark Spyro The Dragon (Reignited Trilogy) *Dark Spyro The Dragon (Nitro-Fueled) *Gaul *Malefor *Chompy Mage *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaossandra *Garland *Garland (Dissidia) *The Emperor *The Emperor (Dissidia) *Cloud of Darkness *Cloud of Darkness (Dissidia) *Golbez *Golbez (Dissidia) *Exdeath *Exdeath (Dissidia) *Gilgamesh *Kefka Palazzo *Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia) *Sephiroth *Sephiroth (Crisis Core) *Sephiroth (Advent Children) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) *Sephiroth (Dissidia) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII Remake) *Kadaj *Yazoo *Loz *Rufus Shinra *Azul The Cerulean *Rosso The Crimson *Nero The Sable *Weiss The Immaculate *Genesis *Ultimecia *Ultimecia (Dissidia) *Seifer Almasy *Seifer Almasy (Kingdom Hearts) *Fujin *Raijin *Kuja *Kuja (Dissidia) *Jecht *Jecht (Dissidia) *Kam'lanaut *Kam'lanaut (Dissidia) *Vayne Carudas Solidor *Vayne Carudas Solidor (Dissidia) *Seymour Guado *Zenos yae Galvus *Zenos yae Galvus (Dissidia) *Barthandelus *Lord Zedd *Chaos *Spiritas *Lord Drakkon *Black Dragon *Goldar *Shin Akuma *Shin Akuma (SF2) *Shin Akuma (SFA) *Shin Akuma (Capcom VS SNK) *Shin Akuma (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Shin Akuma (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Oni *Oni (SF5) *Oni (Asura's Wrath) *Oni (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Evil Ryu *Evil Ryu (SF2) *Evil Ryu (SFA) *Evil Ryu (SF4) *Evil Ryu (SF5) *Evil Ryu (Capcom VS SNK) *Evil Ryu (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Evil Ryu (Namco X Capcom) *Evil Ryu (Asura's Wrath) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Evil Ryu (Tekken X Street Fighter) *Kage *Violent Ken *Violent Ken (SF2) *Violent Ken (SF5) *Violent Ken (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *M. Bison *M. Bison (SF2) *M. Bison (SFA) *M. Bison (SF4) *M. Bison (SF5) *M. Bison (Wreck-It Ralph) *M. Bison (Movie) *M. Bison (Animated Series) *M. Bison (Marvel VS Capcom) *M. Bison (Capcom VS SNK) *M. Bison (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *M. Bison (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *M. Bison (Namco X Capcom) *M. Bison (Project X Zone) *M. Bison (Street Fighter X Tekken) *M. Bison (Puzzle Fighter) *Vega *Vega (SF2) *Vega (SFA) *Vega (SF4) *Vega (SF5) *Vega (Movie) *Vega (Animated Series) *Vega (Capcom VS SNK) *Vega (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Vega (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Balrog *Balrog (SF2) *Balrog (SFA) *Balrog (SF4) *Balrog (SF5) *Balrog (Movie) *Balrog (Animated Series) *Balrog (Capcom VS SNK) *Blarog (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Balrog (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Rolento F. Schugerg *Rolento F. Schugerg (SFA) *Rolento F. Schugerg (SF4) *Rolento F. Schugerg (SF5) *Rolento F. Schugerg (Capcom VS SNK) *Rolento F. Schugerg (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Rolento F. Schugerg (Animated Series) *Seth *Seth (SF4) *Seth (SF5) *Seth (Project X Zone) *Seth (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Necalli *F.A.N.G *Urien *Urien (SF3) *Urien (SF5) *Urien (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Urien (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Twelve *Twelve (SF3) *Twelve (SF5) *Twelve (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kolin *Gill *Gill (SF3) *Gill (SF5) *Gill (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Garuda *Shirase *Avel *Dark Talbain *Dee *Jedah Dohma *Jedah Dohma (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jedah Dohma (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Jedah Dohma (Project X Zone) *Lord Raptor *Lord Raptor (Namco X Capcom) *Lord Raptor (Project X Zone) *Shadow *Pyron *Pyron (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Pyron (Project X Zone) *Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker (Marvel VS Capcom) *Nemesis *Nemesis (Marvel VS Capcom) *Nemesis (Project X Zone) *Vergil *Vergil (DMC) *Vergil (DMC3) *Vergil (DMC4) *Vergil (DMC5) *Vergil (Marvel VS Capcom) *Vergil (Project X Zone) *V *Nelo Angelo *Nelo Angelo (Project X Zone) *Mundus *Arius *Arkham *Sanctus *Agnus *Urizen *Dr. Wily *Dr. Wily (Archie Comics) *Dr. Wily (Ruby-Spears) *Dr. Wily (Puzzle Fighter) *Proto Man (Ruby-Spears) *Guts Man (Ruby-Spears) *Cut Man (Ruby-Spears) *Sigma *Sigma (MMX2) *Sigma (MMX3) *Sigma (MMX4) *Sigma (MMX5) *Sigma (MMX6) *Sigma (MMX7) *Sigma (MMX8) *Sigma (Archie Comics) *Sigma (Marvel VS Capcom) *Sigma (Project X Zone) *Sigma (Ruby-Spears) *Vile *Vile (MMX3) *Vile (MMX8) *Vile (Project X Zone) *Vile (Ruby-Spears) *Dr. Doppler *Colonel *Double *General *Dynamo *High Max *Gate *Lumine *Mega Man Juno *Mega Man Juno (Project X Zone) *Copy X *Phantom *Zero ,EXE *Laser Man ,EXE *Dark Proto Man ,EXE *Magnet Man ,EXE *Pharoah Man ,EXE *Oda Nobunaga *Nohime *Akechi Mitsuhide *Tenkai *Mori Ranmaru *Takanaka Hanbe *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Ishida Mitsunari *Otani Yoshitsugu *Mori Motonari *Shima Sakon *Matsunaga Hisahide *Mogami Yosihiaki *Kobayakawa Hidiaki *Hydron *Hydron (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Hauzer *Hauzer (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Heihachi Mishima *Young Heihachi Mishima *Heihachi Mishima (Classic) *Heihachi Mishima (TK2) *Heihachi Mishima (TK3) *Heihachi Mishima (TK4) *Heihachi Mishima (TK5) *Heihachi Mishima (TK6) *Heihachi Mishima (TK7) *Heihachi Mishima (TKTT) *Heihachi Mishima (TKTT2) *Heihachi Mishima (TKCC) *Heihachi Mishima (TKA) *Heihachi Mishima (TK3D:PE) *Heihachi Mishima (TKCT) *Heihachi Mishima (TKR) *Heihachi Mishima (Clone) *Heihachi Mishima (Motion Picture) *Heihachi Mishima (Movie) *Heihachi Mishima (Soul Calibur) *Heihachi Mishima (Death By Degree) *Heihachi Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Namco X Capcom) *Heihachi Mishima (Project X Zone) *Heihachi Mishima (KOF All Star) *Heihachi Mishima (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Devil Kazuya *Devil Kazuya (Classic) *Devil Kazuya (TK2) *Devil Kazuya (TK3) *Devil Kazuya (TK4) *Devil Kazuya (TK5) *Devil Kazuya (TK7) *Devil Kazuya (TKTT) *Devil Kazuya (TKTT2) *Devil Kazuya (TKR) *Devil Kazuya (Namco X Capcom) *Devil Kazuya (Blood Vengance) *Devil Kazuya (Street Fighter X Tekken) *True Devil Kazuya *Young Devil Kazuya *Devil Jin *Devil Jin (TK3) *Devil Jin (TK4) *Devil Jin (TK5) *Devil Jin (TK6) *Devil Jin (TK7) *Devil Jin (TKTT) *Devil Jin (TKTT2) *Devil Jin (TK3D:PE) *Devil Jin (TKR) *Devil Jin (Blood Vengance) *Devil Jin (Soul Calibur) *Devil Jin (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Devil Jin (Tekken X Street Fighter) *True Devil Jin *Unknown *Unknown (TKTT2) *Unknown (Project X Zone) *Unknown (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Ancient Ogre *Ancient Ogre (TK3) *Ancient Ogre (TK4) *Ancient Ogre (TKTT) *Ancient Ogre (TKTT2) *Ancient Ogre (TKCC) *Ancient Ogre (TKM) *Ancient Ogre (Namco X Capcom) *Ancient Ogre (Street Fighter X Tekken) *True Ogre *True Ogre (TK3) *True Ogre (TK5) *True Ogre (TKTT) *True Ogre (TKTT2) *True Ogre (TKCC) *True Ogre (TKR) *True Ogre (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Golden True Ogre *Monstrous Ogre *Jinpachi Mishima *Jinpachi Mishima (TK5) *Jinpachi Mishima (TK6) *Jinpachi Mishima (TKTT2) *Jinpachi Mishima (TKR) *Jinpachi Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Devil Jinpachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima *Devil Kazumi Mishima *Prototype Jack *Prototype Jack (Classic) *Prototype Jack (TK2) *Prototype Jack (TKTT) *Prototype Jack (TKTT2) *Prototype Jack (Namco X Capcom) *Prototype Jack (Motion Picture) *Prototype Jack (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Bryan Fury *Bryan Fury (TK3) *Bryan Fury (TK4) *Bryan Fury (TK5) *Bryan Fury (TK6) *Bryan Fury (TK7) *Bryan Fury (TKTT) *Bryan Fury (TKTT2) *Bryan Fury (TKCC) *Bryan Fury (TK3D:PE) *Bryan Fury (TKR) *Bryan Fury (TKM) *Bryan Fury (Movie) *Bryan Fury (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Feng Wei *Feng Wei (TK5) *Feng Wei (TK6) *Feng Wei (TK7) *Feng Wei (TKTT2) *Feng Wei (TK3D:PE) *Feng Wei (TKR) *Feng Wei (TKM) *Feng Wei (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Sergei Dragunov *Sergei Dragunov (TK5) *Sergei Dragunov (TK6) *Sergei Dragunov (TK7) *Sergei Dragunov (TKTT2) *Sergei Dragunov (TK3D:PE) *Sergei Dragunov (TKR) *Sergei Dragunov (TKM) *Sergei Dragunov (Halloween) *Sergei Dragunov (Movie) *Sergei Dragunov (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Azazel *Golden Azazel *Genesis Darkwalker *Doctor Geo Clance *Riptarius Blurger *Cissy Sarlona *Red Blackevil *Chazz Hellhound *Sykes Uno *Dorian McSteele *Revenant *Crow *Falcon *Hawk *Owl *Doctor Abel *Doctor Abel (TK3) *Doctor Abel (TK4) *Devil Xiaoyu *Devil Yoshimitsu *Devil King *Devil Gon *Devil Heihachi *Devil Ganryu *Cervantes De Leon *Young Cervantes De Leon *Cervantes De Leon (SE) *Cervantes De Leon (SC) *Cervantes De Leon (SC2) *Cervantes De Leon (SC3) *Cervantes De Leon (SCL) *Cervantes De Leon (SC4) *Cervantes De Leon (SC5) *Cervantes De Leon (SC6) *Cervantes De Leon (SCBD) *Cervantes De Leon (SCLS) *Nightmare *Young Nightmare *Nightmare (SC) *Nightmare (SC2) *Nightmare (SC3) *Nightmare (SCL) *Nightmare (SC4) *Nightmare (SC5) *Nightmare (SC6) *Nightmare (SCBD) *Nightmare (SCLS) *Inferno *Young Inferno *Inferno (SC) *Inferno (SC2) *Inferno (SC3) *Inferno (SC4) *Inferno (SC5) *Inferno (SC6) *Night Terror *Astaroth (Original) *Young Astaroth (Original) *Astaroth (SC) *Astaroth (SC2) *Astaroth (SC3) *Astaroth (SC4) *Astaroth (SC6) *Astaroth (SCBD) *Astaroth (SCLS) *Astaroth Alpha *Astaroth (Mass Produced) *Aeon Calcos *Young Aeon Calcos *Aeon Calcos (SC1) *Aeon Calcos (SC2) *Aeon Calcos (SC3) *Aeon Calcos (SC4) *Aeon Calcos (SC5) *Aeon Calcos (SCBD) *Charade *Charade (SC2) *Charade (SC3) *Charade (Namco X Capcom) *Tira *Tira (SC3) *Tira (SC4) *Tira (SC5) *Tira (SC6) *Tira (SCBD) *Assassin *Assassin (SC2) *Assassin (SC3) *Assassin (SCL) *Berserker *Berserker (SC2) *Berserker (SC3) *Berserker (SCL) *Lizardman *Lizardman (SC) *Lizardman (SC2) *Lizardman (SC3) *Lizardman (SC4) *Lizardman (SC5) *Lizardman (SC6) *Lizardman (SCL) *Revenant *Revenant (SC3) *Revenant (SC4) *Abyss *Abyss (SC3) *Soul Edge *Demuth *Chester *Strife Astlar *Iska Farkas *Barbaros *Geki *Maki *Masked Emperor *Elysium *Azwel *Vilgefortz of Roggeveen *Rience *Schirru *Leo Bonhart *Emperor Emhyr var Emreis *General Morvran Voorhis *Tavar Eggebracht *Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve *Vattier de Rideaux *Stefan Skellen *Ambassador Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Clyde (Wreck-It Ralph) *Toc-Man *Spooky *Erwin *Betrayus *Mithos Yggdrasill *Cruxis and Desians *Richter Abend *Vanguard *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Demi Devimon *Apocalymon *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Kimeramon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *MaioMyotismon *Yukio Oikawa *Daemon *Parrotmon *Kuwagamon *Shellmon *Bakemon *Kokatorimon *Datamon *Digitamamon *Vademon *Phantomon *Kiwimon *Cherrymon *Lady Devimon *Diaboromon *Wendigomon *Digimon Emperor *Dragomon *Kimeramon *Arukenimon & Mummymon *Yukio Oikawa *Milleniummon *Daemon *Myotismon *Alphamon *Meicoomon *Bakumon *Ordinemon *Seijuro Ginga *Natsumi Ginga *Cardians *Sister Jill *Panther Zora *Dolmeck *Black Maiden *Peeping Spider *Jewel Princess *Miss Scorpion *Queen Metalia *Queen Beryl *Jadeite *Nephrite *Zoisite *Kunzite *Thetis *Wiseman/Death Phantom *Prince Demande *Blue Saphir *Green Esmeraude *Crimson Rubeus *Ayakashi Sisters *The Boule Brothers *Black Lady *Mistress 9 *Professor Souichi Tomoe/Germatoid *Kaori Naitou/Kaolinite *Eudial *Mimete *Tellu *Viluy *Cyprine and Ptilol *Queen Nehellenia *Zirconia *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Animamates *Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi *Sailor Mnemosyne and Sailor Lethe *Xenian Flower (Kisenian Blossom) *Princess Snow Kaguya *Queen Badiane *Fairies (Poupelin, Banane and Orangeat) *Frieza *Frieza (2nd Form) *Frieza (3rd Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Freiza (Mecha) *Frieza (Xeno) *Frieza (Battle Stadium D.O.N.) *Frieza (J-Stars Victory) *Fireza (Jump Force) *Frieza (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Golden Frieza *Young Frieza *Kuriza *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Reccome *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Dodoria *Zarbon *Cui *Appule *Raspberry *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Zamasu/Goku Black *Fused Zamasu *Cell *Cell (Imperfect Form) *Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Cell (Xeno) *Cell-X *Cell (Battle Stadium D.O.N.) *Cell (Jump Force) *Cell (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Bibidi *Babidi *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Majin Frieza *Majin Cell *Majin Vegeta *Evil Buu *Super Buu *Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) *Super Buu (Tien and Yamcha Absorbed) *Super Buu (Vegeta Absorbed) *Super Buu (Frieza Absorbed) *Super Buu (Cell Absorbed) *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Kid Buu (Xeno) *Kid Buu (Xeno Dark) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Garlic Jr. *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Wheelo *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Turles *Turles (Xeno) *Amond *Daiz *Cacao *Rasin *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Lord Slug (Xeno) *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Cooler *Cooler (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Meta Cooler *Golden Cooler *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cyclopian Guard *King Cold *Chilled *Toobi *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 19 *Android 21 (Evil) *Dr. Gero *Broly (Evil) *Broly (Xeno) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *Broly (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Broly Dark *Bio-Broly *Angol *Moah *Bojack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Hatchiyack *Dr. Lychee *Janemba *Janemba (Xeno) *Janemba (Dragon Ball FighterZ) *Hoi *Hirduegarn *Avo *Cado *Aka *King Piccolo *Tao Pai Pai *Cyborg Tao *Pirate Robot *Master Shen *Master Shen (Young) *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Pilaf Machine *Ninja Murasaki *General Blue *Drum *Tambourine *King Gurumes *Lucifer *Mecha Goku *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Baby *Baby (Adult) *Baby Vegeta *Baby Trunks *Baby Janemba *Baby Hatchiyack *Android 17 (GT) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Oceanus Shenron *Haze Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Rage Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Mamba *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) *Demon God Dabura *Black-Masked Saiyan *Dark-Masked King *Masked Saiyan *Towa *Demon Godess Towa *Mira *Mira (Final Form) *General Bon *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Psi Devilman *Great Devilman *Putine *Demon Goddess Putine *Gravy *Demon God Gravy *Demigra *Demon God Demigra *Salsa *Demon God Salsa *Shroom *Demon God Shroom *Fin *Fu *Cunber *Cunber (Super Saiyan) *Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) *Hearts *Hearts (Ultimate Godslayer) *Lagss *Sealas *Ahms *Majin Ozotto *Robelu *Oren *Oren Caulifla *Super Oren Vegeta *Kamin *Kamin Kale *Giblet *Mechikabura *Mechikabura (Young) *Moros *Moros (Young) *Orochimaru *Orochimaru (Young) *Kabuto Yakushi *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Tendo/Pain *Nagato *Kimimaro *Tayuya *Kidomaru *Jirobo *Sakon and Ukon *Manda *Mizuki *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Dosu Kinuta *Tobi *Masked Man *Black Zetsu *White Zetsu *Dark Naruto *Mecha Naruto *Madara Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (J-Stars Victory) *Madara Uchiha (Jump Force) *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Jump Force) *Momoshiki Otsutsuki *Kinshiki Otsutsuki *New Seven Ninja Swordsmen *Katasuke Tono *Kawaki *Roah *Jagi *Souther *Mr. Heart *Dio Brando *Dio Brando (Jump Force) *Wamuu *Younger Toguro *Younger Toguro (J-Stars Victory) *Younger Toguro (Jump Force) *Hisoka *Hisoka (Jump Force) *Sakazuki *Sakazuki (J-Stars Victory) *Blackbeard *Blackbeard (Jump Force) *Jesus Burgess *Charlotte Linlin *Charlotte Katakuri *Charlotte Oven *Charlotte Perospero *Enel *Gecko Moria *Arlong *Don Krieg *Sir Crocodile *Caesar Clown *Donquixote Doflamingo *Akainu *Kizaru *Eneru *Rob Lucci *Blueno *Kaku *Kalifa *Bartholomew Kuma *Eustass Kid *Daz Bones/Mr.1 *Foxy *Cabaji The Acrobat *Mohji The Lion Tamer *Kuro *Wapol *Wapol (Pre-Timeskip) *Igaram/Mr.8 *Miss Doublefinger *Miss Valentine *Mr.5 *Miss Goldenweek *Miss Merry Christmas *Mr.4 *Spandam *Magellan *Hannyabal *Hody Jones *Hody Jones (Pre-Timeskip) *Monet *Vergo *Fujitora *Morgan *Butchie *Slam *Choo *Kuroobi *Eric *Chess *Kuromarino *Mr.9 *Miss Monday *Miss Father's Day *Terracotta *Mr.11 *Kiwi and Mozu *Salchow *Vigaro *Guyle *Oars *Victoria Cindry *Hogback *Absalom *Lola *Hildon *Ryuma *Sentomaru *Sentomaru (Pre-Timeskip) *Killer *Basil Hawkins *Jewelry Bonney *X Drake *Scratchmen Apoo *Urouge *Sadie *Domino *Lip Doughty *Baron Tamago *Neptune *Fukaboshi *Ryuboshi *Mamboshi *Buffalo *Jora *Machivise *Sugar *Trebol *Lao G *Diamante *Senor Pink *Pica *Kuween *Yami Bakura *Yami Marik *Soul Thief Bakura *Zorc Necrophades *Anubis *Dartz *Maximilian Pegasus *Agami/Deva *Sartorius Kumar *Nightshroud *Yubel *Supreme King *Dr. Viper *Rex Goodwin *Roman Goodwin *Dark Signer Kallin Kessler *Dark Signer Cathy Carmine *Paradox *Z-One *Aporia *Diva *Dr. Faker *Vector *Don Thousand *Mr. Heartland *Z-ARC *Duel Academy *Knight of Hanoi *Naraku *Kanna *Kagura *Taigokumaru *Tsubaki *Father *Pride *Envy *Lust (2009 anime) *Gluttony *Wrath *Sloth *Solf J. Kimblee *Frank Archer *Shou Tucker *Abel *Acnologia *Ajeel Ramal *Arlock *August *Avatar *Azuma *Balam Alliance *Bloodman *Bluenote Stinger *Bora *Brain *Briar *Byro Cracy *Capricorn *Coco *Crawford Seam *Duke Cream *D-6 *Dan Straight *Daphne *Deliora *Dimaria Yesta *Doriate *Dyst *E.N.D. *Eclipse Leo *Eisenwald *Element 4 *Erigor *Etherious *Ezel *Faust *Franmalth *Fukuro *Future Rogue Cheney *God Serena *Goumon *Grimoire Heart *Guttman Kubrick *Hades *Heine Lunasea *Ikaruga *Imitatia *Invel Yura *Ivan Dreyar *Jackal *Jacob Lessio *Jellal Fernandes *Jerome *Jiemma *Jose Porla *Juliet Sun *Kain Hikaru *Kawazu *Keyes *Klodoa *Kyôka *Lamy *Lapointe *Larcade Dragneel *Laxus Dreyar *Lullaby *Lyon Vastia *Macbeth *Mard Geer Tartaros *Marin Hollow *Mary (Fairy Tail) *Mary Hughes *Meredy *Minerva Orland *Neinhart *Richard Buchanan *Rustyrose *Sawyer *Seilah *Seven Kin of Purgatory *Sherry Blendy *Silver Fullbuster *Sol *Sorano *Spriggan 12 *Succubus Eye *Sugarboy *Tempester *Torafuzar *Totomaru *Ultear Milkovich *Vidaldus Taka *Wall Eehto *Yakdoriga *Yomazu *Zancrow *Zash Caine *Zoldeo *All For One *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri/Black Mist *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner *Jin Bubaigawara/Twice *Atsuhiro Sako/Mr. Compress *Kenji Hikishi/Magne *Muscular *Moonfish *Mustard *Kai Chisaki/Overhaul *Hari Kurono/Chronostasis *Shin Nemoto *Rikiya Katsukame *Chizome Akaguro/"Hero Killer" Stain *Innsmouth *Kazari Uiharu *Kuyou *Keito *Aqua Shuzen *Gyokuro Shuzen *Haruki Aritomi *Hatsuya Kaitabi *Aleister Crowley *Amata Kihara *Harumi Kiyama *Therestina Lifeline *Ao Amai *Reiji Shiratori *Asako Jounan *Gakuhou Asano *Gakushuu Asano *Teppei Araki *Ren Sakakibara *Natsuhiko Koyama *Tomoya Seo *Thymilph the Raging Wave *Adiane the Elegant *Guame the Immovable *Cytomander the Swift *Lordgenome *Takaharu Fukuroda *Shinjiro Nagita *Ira Gamagoori *Nonon Jakuzure *Houka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Shiro Iori *Omiko Hakodate *Maiko Ogure *Kaneo Takarada *Ragyo Kiryuin *Nui Harime *Incognito *Femto *Nosferatu Zodd *Sir Locus *Sonia *The King of Midland *The Queen of Midland *Count Julius *Void *Slan *Ubik *Conrad *The Snake Lord *Bishop Mozgus *Gambino *Bazuso *Adon Coborlwitz *General Boscone/Boscogn *Lord Gennon *Silat *Dio Brando *Bruford/Blueford *Tarkus/Tarukus *Jack the Ripper *Wang Chung/Wang Chan *Pillar Men *Kars *Esidisi *Wamuu *Santana *DIO *Yoshikage Kira *Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri *Keicho Nijimura *Akira Otoishi *"Bug-Eaten" and an Unnamed Rat *Yoshihiro Kira *Ken Oyanagi *Gatta/Stray Cat *Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Terunosuke Miyamoto *Masazo Kinoto *The Boss *King Crimson and Epitaph *Doppio *Leaky-Eye Luca *Polpo *Mario Zucchero *Sale *Pericolo *Sorbet and Gelato *Formaggio *Illuso *Prosciutto *Pesci *Melone *Ghiaccio *Risotto Nero *Squalo *Tiziano *Carne *Cioccolata *Secco *Scolippi *Enrico Pucci *Gwess *Johngalli A *Thunder McQueen *Miraschon *Lang Rangler *Sports Maxx *Viviano Westwood *Kenzo *D an G *Guccio *The Green Baby *Miuccia "Miumiu" Miuller *Ungalo *Rikiel *Donatello Versus *Funny Valentine *Mrs. Robinson *Oyecomova *Fritz von Stroheim *Pork Pie Hat Kid *Dr. Ferdinand *Ringo Roadagain *Blackmore *The Eleven Riders *Mike O. *Magent Magent *Axl RO *D-I-S-C-O *Alternate Diego Brando *Tomoo *Precia Testarossa *Emperor Charles zi Britannia *Empress Marianne vi Britannia *Prince Schneizel el Britannia *Prince Clovis la Britannia *V.V. *Lloyd Asplund *Alicia Lohmeyer *Kewell Soresi *Gilbert G.P. Guilford *Andreas Darlton *Kanon Maldini *General Bartley *Royal Guard Commander *Sir Bismarck Waldstein *Luciano Bradley *Shin Hyūga Shaing *Michele Manfredi *Jean Rowe *Andrea Farnese *Sophia Nishikinomiya *Oboro Tsukimigusa *Deep Blue *Gateau du Roi *Sister Jill *Panther Zora *Dolmeck *Black Maiden *Peeping Spider *Jewel Princess *Miss Scorpion *Bankotsu *Billy Kane *Billy Kane (Classic) *Billy Kane (FF2) *Billy Kane (FF3) *Billy Kane (FFS) *Billy Kane (FFWA) *Billy Kane (RBFF) *Billy Kane (RBFF2) *Billy Kane (RBFFS) *Billy Kane (KOF95) *Billy Kane (KOF96) *Billy Kane (KOF97) *Billy Kane (KOF98) *Billy Kane (KOF02) *Billy Kane (KOFXIII) *Billy Kane (KOFXIV) *Billy Kane (KOFMI) *Clone Zero *Clone Zero (KOF00) *Clone Zero (KOF02) *Eiji Kisaragi *Eiji Kisaragi (AOF2) *Eiji Kisaragi (KOF95) *Eiji Kisaragi (KOF98) *Eiji Kisaragi (KOF02) *Evil Ash *Geese Howard *Geese Howard (Classic) *Geese Howard (AOF2) *Geese Howard (FF2) *Geese Howard (FF3) *Geese Howard (FFS) *Geese Howard (FFWA) *Geese Howard (RBFF) *Geese Howard (RBFF2) *Geese Howard (RBFFS) *Geese Howard (KOF96) *Geese Howard (KOF98) *Geese Howard (KOF02) *Geese Howard (KOFXIV) *Geese Howard (Tekken) *Geese Howard (Capcom VS SNK) *Geese Howard (SNK VS Capcom) *Geese Howard (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Nightmare Geese *God Rugal *Goenitz *Goenitz (KOF96) *Goenitz (KOF98) *Goenitz (KOF02) *Goenitz (SNK VS Capcom: SVC Chaos) *Hakkeshu *Hein *Hyena *Igniz *Igniz (KOF01) *Igniz (KOF02) *Jivatma *Jyazu *Jyazu (KOFXI) *Magaki *Mr. Big *Mr. Big (Classic) *Mr. Big (AOF2) *Mr. Big (KOF96) *Mr. Big (KOF98) *Mr. Big (KOF02) *Mr. Big (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *NESTS *Omega Rugal *Omega Rugal (KOF95) *Omega Rugal (KOF98) *Omega Rugal (KOF02) *Orochi Chris *Orochi Chris (KOF97) *Orochi Chris (KOF98) *Orochi Chris (KOF02) *Orochi Iori *Orochi Iori (KOF97) *Orochi Iori (KOF98) *Orochi Iori (KOF02) *Orochi Iori (Capcom VS SNK) *Orochi Iori (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Orochi Leona *Orochi Leona (KOF97) *Orochi Leona (KOF98) *Orochi Leona (KOF02) *Orochi Shermie *Orochi Shermie (KOF97) *Orochi Shermie (KOF98) *Orochi Shermie (KOF02) *Orochi Yashiro *Orochi Yashiro (KOF97) *Orochi Yashiro (KOF98) *Orochi Yashiro (KOF02) *Raiden *Raiden (Classic) *Raiden (FF2) *Raiden (FF3) *Raiden (FFS) *Raiden (FFWA) *Raiden (RBFF) *Raiden (RBFF2) *Raiden (RBFFS) *Raiden (KOFXII) *Raiden (KOFXIII) *Raiden (Capcom VS SNK) *Rugal Bernstein *Rugal Bernstein (Classic) *Rugal Bernstein (KOF95) *Rugal Bernstein (KOF98) *Rugal Bernstein (KOF02) *Rugal Bernstein (Capcom VS SNK) *Ryuji Yamazaki *Ryuji Yamazaki (FF3) *Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF97) *Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF98) *Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF02) *Ryuji Yamazaki (KOFXIV) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Capcom VS SNK) *Saiki *Those from the Past *Verse *Wolfgang Krauser *Wolfgang Krauser (FF2) *Wolfgang Krauser (KOF96) *Wolfgang Krauser (KOF98) *Wolfgang Krauser (KOF02) *Shizuka *Deku *Gandara *Yuga the Destroyer *Tohma Kuki *Haito Kanakura *Mikoto (Devil Side) *Oboro *Earthquake *Earthquake (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Shiranui Gen-An *Rashoujin Mizuki *Kibagami Genjuro *Kibagami Genjuro (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Kibagami Genjuro (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Kuroko *Youkai Kusaregedou *Rasetsumaru *Enja *Suija *Minazuki Zankuro *Kyougoku Hinowanokami Gaoh *Demon Gaoh *Mars People *Mars People (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Mars People (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Geegus *Neo Geegus *Dio *Neo Dio *Neo Dio (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Zeus *Goodman *Gismor *Caim (Drakengard 2) *Moebius the Time-Streamer *Mortanius the Necromancer *Hash'ak'gik *Rez *Ashe *Doomfist *Junkrat *Moira *Reaper *Roadhog *Sigma *Sombra *Widowmaker *Bastion B73 *Raidou *Raidou (DOA) *Raidou (DOA5) *Raidou (DOA6) *Raidou (DOAD) *Tengu *Tengu (DOA2) *Tengu (DOA4) *Tengu (DOAD) *Christie *Christie (DOA3) *Christie (DOA4) *Christie (DOA5) *Christie (DOA6) *Christie (Movie) *Christie (DOAD) *Genra *Genra (DOA3) *Genra (DOAD) *ALPHA-152 *ALPHA-152 (DOA4) *ALPHA-152 (DOA5) *ALPHA-152 (DOAD) *Kasumi Alpha *Kasumi Alpha (DOA2) *Kasumi Alpha (DOA3) *Kasumi Alpha (DOA4) *Kasumi Alpha (DOA5) *Kasumi Alpha (DOAD) *Phase 4 *Phase 4 (DOA5) *Phase 4 (DOA6) *Nyotengu *Nyotengu (DOA5) *Nyotengu (DOA6) *Cao Cao *Cao Cao (DW) *Cao Cao (DW2) *Cao Cao (DW3) *Cao Cao (DW4) *Cao Cao (DW5) *Cao Cao (DW6) *Cao Cao (DW7) *Cao Cao (DW8) *Cao Cao (DW9) *Cao Cao (Fury Form) *Dian Wei *Dian Wei (DW) *Dian Wei (DW2) *Dian Wei (DW3) *Dian Wei (DW4) *Dian Wei (DW5) *Dian Wei (DW6) *Dian Wei (DW7) *Dian Wei (DW8) *Dian Wei (DW9) *Dian Wei (Fury Form) *Xu Zhu *Xu Zhu (DW) *Xu Zhu (DW2) *Xu Zhu (DW3) *Xu Zhu (DW4) *Xu Zhu (DW5) *Xu Zhu (DW6) *Xu Zhu (DW7) *Xu Zhu (DW8) *Xu Zhu (DW9) *Xu Zhu (Fury Form) *Zhang Liao *Zhang Liao (DW2) *Zhang Liao (DW3) *Zhang Liao (DW4) *Zhang Liao (DW5) *Zhang Liao (DW6) *Zhang Liao (DW7) *Zhang Liao (DW8) *Zhang Liao (DW9) *Zhang Liao (Fury Form) *Xu Huang *Xu Huang (DW3) *Xu Huang (DW4) *Xu Huang (DW5) *Xu Huang (DW6) *Xu Huang (DW7) *Xu Huang (DW8) *Xu Huang (DW9) *Xu Huang (Fury Form) *Zhang He *Zhang He (DW3) *Zhang He (DW4) *Zhang He (DW5) *Zhang He (DW6) *Zhang He (DW7) *Zhang He (DW8) *Zhang He (DW9) *Zhang He (Fury Form) *Cao Ren *Cao Ren (DW4) *Cao Ren (DW5) *Cao Ren (DW6) *Cao Ren (DW7) *Cao Ren (DW8) *Cao Ren (DW9) *Cao Ren (Fury Form) *Jia Xiu *Jia Xiu (DW7) *Jia Xiu (DW8) *Jia Xiu (DW9) *Jia Xiu (Fury Form) *Wang Yi *Wang Yi (DW7) *Wang Yi (DW8) *Wang Yi (DW9) *Wang Yi (Fury Form) *Cao Mao *Sima Yi *Sima Yi (DW2) *Sima Yi (DW3) *Sima Yi (DW4) *Sima Yi (DW5) *Sima Yi (DW6) *Sima Yi (DW7) *Sima Yi (DW8) *Sima Yi (DW9) *Sima Yi (Fury Form) *Jia Chong *Jia Chong (DW8) *Jia Chong (DW9) *Zhang Chunhua *Zhang Chunhua (DW8) *Zhang Chunhua (DW9) *Lu Bu *Lu Bu (DW) *Lu Bu (DW2) *Lu Bu (DW3) *Lu Bu (DW4) *Lu Bu (DW5) *Lu Bu (DW6) *Lu Bu (DW7) *Lu Bu (DW8) *Lu Bu (DW9) *Lu Bu (Fury Form) *Lu Bu (Warriors All-Stars) *Dong Zhuo *Dong Zhuo (DW2) *Dong Zhuo (DW3) *Dong Zhuo (DW4) *Dong Zhuo (DW5) *Dong Zhuo (DW6) *Dong Zhuo (DW7) *Dong Zhuo (DW8) *Dong Zhuo (DW9) *Dong Zhuo (Fury Form) *Zhang Jiao *Zhang Jiao (DW2) *Zhang Jiao (DW3) *Zhang Jiao (DW4) *Zhang Jiao (DW5) *Zhang Jiao (DW6) *Zhang Jiao (DW7) *Zhang Jiao (DW8) *Zhang Jiao (DW9) *Zhang Jiao (Fury Form) *Yuan Shao *Yuan Shao (DW2) *Yuan Shao (DW3) *Yuan Shao (DW4) *Yuan Shao (DW5) *Yuan Shao (DW6) *Yuan Shao (DW7) *Yuan Shao (DW8) *Yuan Shao (DW9) *Yuan Shao (Fury Form) *Chen Gong *Chen Gong (DW8) *Chen Gong (DW9) *Dong Bai *Yuan Shu *Nobunaga Oda *Nobunaga Oda (SW) *Nobunaga Oda (SW2) *Nobunaga Oda (SW3) *Nobunaga Oda (SW4) *Masamune Date *Masamune Date (SW) *Masamune Date (SW2) *Masamune Date (SW3) *Masamune Date (SW4) *Nohime *Nohime (SW) *Nohime (SW2) *Nohime (SW3) *Nohime (SW4) *Ranmaru Mori *Ranmaru Mori (SW) *Ranmaru Mori (SW2) *Ranmaru Mori (SW3) *Ranmaru Mori (SW4) *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Yoshimoto Imagawa (SW) *Yoshimoto Imagawa (SW2) *Yoshimoto Imagawa (SW3) *Yoshimoto Imagawa (SW4) *Kojiro Sasaki *Kojiro Sasaki (SW2) *Kojiro Sasaki (SW4) *Motonari Mori *Motonari Mori (SW3) *Motonari Mori (SW4) *Hisahide Matsunaga *Kojuro Katakura *Shi Huangdi *Shi Huangdi (Young) *Orochi *Orochi X *Da Ji *Sun Wukong *Sun Wukong (Fury Form) *Himeko *Kiyomori Taira *Gyuki *Dodomaki *Diamondback *Mae Tamamo *Kyubi *Hundun *Perseus/Loki *Odin *Sayo *Abbas Sofian *Abu'l Nuqoud *Adéwalé *Al Mualim *Alan Rikkin *Antonio Maffei *Armand Bouchart *Auguste Oberlin *Bartholomew Roberts *Benedict Arnold *Benjamin Church *Caha *Cahin *Carlo Grimaldi *Cesare Borgia *Charles Gabriel Sivert *Charles Lee *Checco Orsi *Cleopatra *Crawford Starrick *Daniel Cross *Dante Moro *Deimos *Duccio de Luca *Duncan Walpole *Edward Braddock *El Tiburón *Emilio Barbarigo *Fiora Cavazza *Flavius Metellus *Francesco de' Pazzi *Francesco Salviati *François-Thomas Germain *Gamilat *Garnier de Naplouse *George Davidson *George Washington *Girolamo Savonarola *Haras *Haytham Kenway *Hope Jensen *Il Carnefice *Il Lupo *Isreal Putnam *Isu *Jack the Ripper *Jacopo de' Pazzi *Jacques de Molay *James Wardrop *John Pitcairn *John Standish *Juan Borgia the Elder *Jubair al Hakim *Juhani Otso Berg *Julien du Casse *Julius Caesar *Juno *Kanen'tó:kon *Kesegowaase *Laureano de Torres y Ayala *Lawrence Washington *Le Roi des Thunes *Lia de Russo *Liam O'Brien (Assassin's Creed) *Louis Antoine de Saint-Just *Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye *Lucrezia Borgia *Lucy Thorne *Ludovico Orsi *Majd Addin *Malfatto *Manuel Palaiologos *Marco Barbarigo *Maximilien de Robespierre *Maxwell Roth *Micheletto Corella *Octavian de Valois *Pierre, Marquis de Fayet *Prince Ahmet *Reginald Birch *Ristoro *Robert de Sable *Rodrigo Borgia *Shahkulu *Shay Cormac *Sibrand *Silas Thatcher *Silvio Barbarigo *Stefano da Bagnone *Talal *Tamir *Thomas Hickey *Tomás de Torquemada *Uberto Alberti *William Johnson *William of Montferrat *Woodes Rogers *Zhang Yong *Vizier *Shahdee *Dahaka *Klompa *Mahasti *Twins Warriors *Dark Prince *Ratash *Sorceress *Crow Master *Ahriman *The Alchemist *The Concubine *The Hunter *The Warrior *Bloody Brad *Crying Wolf *Decoy Octopus *Fatman *Fortune *FOX *Gear REX *Gekkos *Gene *Hot Coldman *Huey Emmerich *Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov *Jungle Evil *Khamsin *Kyle Schneider *Laughing Octopus *Liquid Snake *Mistral *Monsoon *Night Fright *Outer Heaven *Outer Heaven (Metal Gear) *Paz Ortega Andrade *Psycho Mantis *Raging Raven *Ramon Galvez Mena *Red Blaster *Revolver Ocelot *Running Man *Samuel Rodrigues *Screaming Mantis *Senator Armstrong *Sergei Gurlukovich *Shotmaker *Silent Mastodon *Skull Face *Sniper Wolf *Solidus Snake *Sons of Big Boss *Sundowner *The Colonel *The End *The Fear *The Fury *The Pain *Ultra Box *Vamp *Vulcan Raven *XOF *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *Zero *Mr. Dark *Anti-Toons *Admiral Razorbeard *Robo Pirates *Andre *Black Lums *Teensie Magician *Thomas Richards *Merle Dixon *The Governor *Gareth *Dwight *Simon *Ed Peletier *Randall Culver *Caesar Martinez *Splatter and Dodge *Moody Margaret *Moody Margaret (Cartoon) *Moody Margaret (Movie) *Stuck-Up Steve *Stuck-Up Steve (Cartoon) *Stuck-Up Steve (Movie) *Sour Susan *T-800/Terminator (The Terminator) *T-800/Terminator (Young) (Terminator Genisys) *T-1000 *T-1000 (Terminator Genisys) *T-X *Alex/T-5000 *T-3000 *Rev-9 *Margos Sarkissian *Dick Jones *Bob Morton *Clarence Boddicker *Joe Cox *Leon Nash *Steve Minh *Emil Antonowsky *Kaplan *Bobby *Lt. Hedgecock *Cain *RoboCop 2 *Angie and Hob *Duffy *Otomo *Juliette Faxx *Old Man *Frank *Catzo *Gillette *Paul McDaggett *Raymond Sellars *Rick Mattox *Tom Pope *Liz Kline *Antoine Vallon *Karen Dean *Agent Smith *Agent Jones *Agent Brown *Agent Johnson *The Merovingian *Trainman *Cypher *Bane *Male M.U.T.O. *Female M.U.T.O. *Skullcrawler *Alpha Skullcrawler *Preston Packard *Hans Taubemann/The Fox *Hajime Busuzima/The Chameleon *Shenlong/The Tiger *Kohryu/The Iron Mole *Xion/The Unborn *Uranus/The Chimera *Reiji/The Crow *Dracula *Carmilla *Isaac *Death *Satan *Mammon *Eddie/Zato-1 *Dr. Baldhead *Justice *That Man *Raven *Jack-O *Crow *Geena *Robo-Ky *Robo-Ky Mk. II *Judgment *S-Ko *Valentine *Bedman *Leopaldon *Violator *Malebolgia *Billy Kincaid *Thomas Richards *The Governor *Chris *Dwight *Caesar Martinez *Peter Anderson *Nicholas *Sherry *Gregory *Alpha *Kenneth Irons *Ian Nottingham *Gerald Irons *Celestine *Tau'ma *Aphrodite IV *The Darkness *Angelus *Frankie Franchetti *Conquest *Thragg *Anissa *Flaxans *Reanimen *David Hiles *Grigori Rasputin *Ilsa Haupstein *Karl Ruprect Kroenen *Herman von Klempt *Overlord *Cyberface *Damien Darklord *Dark Dragon *Kurr the Emperor *Kevin *Patrick Henry Roark *Senator Roark *Alice Summers *Mean Machine Angel *Judge Bachmann *President Booth *Judge Cal *Judge Death *Rico Dredd *Judge Grice *Morton Judd *Kleggs *Judge Kraken *Mechanismo *PJ Maybe *Nero Narcos *Orlok the Assassin *Judge Sinfield *Stan Lee/Deathfist *Ed Rooney *Johnny the Boy *Toecutter *Crawford Montizano/The Nightrider *Lord Humungus *Wez *Aunty Entity *Immortan Joe *Rictus Erectus *Coma-Doof Warrior *The People Eater *Benjamin Chudnofsky *Frank Scanlon *Frank Scanlon (60s) *Frank Scanlon (2011) *James Rancourt *Arnie Cunningham *Buddy Repperton *Richie Trelawney *Don Vandenberg